


You and I

by mallyns, viciouswishes



Series: Where You Look Down, I've Walked Before [9]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-19
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: A few months post-"Fall Away From Us In Time"Summary: Angel, Wesley, and Connor take a vacation to relax.





	1. Chapter 1

Angel unloaded their suitcases from the back of the SUV. He couldn't help but laugh at Connor standing next to the car and opening his mouth to catch snowflakes. Snow had been such an essential part of Angel's own childhood that it seemed strange that this was one of the few times Connor had seen snow. But Angel was mostly just happy to finally be on vacation with Connor and Wesley. 

"Come on, Connor." Angel jerked his head toward the door as his hands were full with their suitcases. He felt relived that Wesley hadn't questioned his logic about taking a holiday from L.A. or getting a place with a separate room for Connor. 

"But I want to stay outside and play." Connor ran around Angel in a circle. "Please, dad?" 

Wesley shook his head picked Connor up. "Not now, Connor. We need to unpack then rest." He stiffened a yawn. He was exhausted from the long drive. 

Connor squirmed in Wesley's arms. "But it's snowing." 

Wesley took out the keys and put Connor down. "I said no." 

"I need your help, Connor. You need to grab Wilbur's cage and your backpack. Wes also needs to help so neither of us can stay down here with you." Angel sighed. Connor had been nothing but excited the whole drive up here and had gotten on both their nerves. Again, Angel thanked the various deities for Connor's separate room. 

Connor sighed. "But Wilbur can watch me." He pouted. 

"Connor, either you do as Angel asked or you're going to be grounded for the remainder of the trip. Do I make myself clear?" Wesley frowned at Connor. 

"Yes, Wes." Connor shuffled towards the car to get Wilbur's cage. 

Angel tried not to roll his eyes. If he wasn't as tired as Wesley was, he might've said something. "Ready." He smiled as they followed Wesley to their suite. 

Wesley put the bags down and looked around. "This is... nice. A little rustic, but nice." He watched Connor head upstairs to check out the rooms. "We have a fireplace." He tried not to sound disappointed; after all, he knew how much this meant to Angel. 

"Let's hope there's one in our room. Otherwise, we'll have to be extra sneaky." Angel smiled. "I'm sure you'll live. Besides, we can stay in all day since there's a kitchen. I know, it's probably not what you're used to for a trip, but I stayed within my budget and got the extra room for Connor. We also didn't have to sneak in Wilbur." 

Wesley forced a smile. "It's fine. Perfect, in fact. I'm just tired." He moved towards Angel. "Why don't you put these in our rooms and I'll make dinner?" He placed a quick kiss on Angel's cheek. "Sometime before Connor decides to claim the biggest room." 

"Oh, he's so not." Hefting the luggage into his arms, Angel walked up the stairs. He wished that Wesley was more excited, but Connor's enthusiasm made up for it. After setting down Connor's bags in his room, he walked into the master bedroom where Connor was jumping on the bed. 

"I want this room." Connor leaped from the bed landing next to Angel. "It even has a fireplace. This place is so cool." He jumped back on the bed and continued to bounce. "Can I take Wilbur outside? Please?" 

Angel shook his head. "First, Wes and I get this room, and second, we're having dinner before anything else. Wes has already started cooking." Walking closer to the bed, Angel grabbed Connor mid-bounce. 

"I'm not hungry." Connor pouted. "He's going to make me take a nap before dinner. I don't want to." He grinned and started to tickle Angel. 

Laughing, Angel faked a fall on the bed with Connor. "Dinner first; and you don't have to go to bed at the same time as Wes or I." He looked over at his son. "Besides, we haven't made you take a nap since you were three." 

"Not true." Connor laid his head on Angel's chest. "When we visit Grammy's, Wes always makes me take a nap before dinner." 

"England's different, Connor." Angel patted his son's head. "Plus, I bet that your grandma runs you ragged with shopping trips and parks to play in. And I know how big that backyard is. I'm sure everyone needs a nap before dinner." 

"Not Wes. He never takes a nap." Connor looked up at Angel. "Dad, please can I go outside? Just for a little while? I promise to come in for dinner." He snuggled against Angel. "I love you." 

"I love you too. But Wes already said no." Angel watched his son pout. "After dinner, we'll reconsider. We have plenty of vacation time that you'll spend many hours in the snow." 

"You can ask him to change his mind. Please, daddy?" Connor sat up and smiled. "I promise to behave." 

Angel snorted. "Sorry, Connor, but it's the first day of being here and I have a feeling I'm going to need those other favors lately. Wes is just stressed. Give him a few days and you'll be out in the snow with Wilbur until you're a little popsicle." He heard cursing from downstairs. "I'm going to go see how the cooking's going." 

Connor sighed and slipped off the bed. "Fine." He picked up Wilbur's cage. "I'm going to show Wilbur our room." 

Downstairs, Wesley ran his hand under cold water. "This is going to be a long two weeks," he muttered. He felt Angel's arms around his waist. He stiffened slightly from surprise. _I really hope he didn't hear me._

"I'd suggest a nap." Angel took Wesley's wrist and brought Wesley's hand up to his mouth, kissing it. "This vacation is about me taking care of you." He took Wesley's finger into his mouth and lightly sucked on it. 

Angel's action sent bolts of pleasure straight towards Wesley's groin. He gave a small moan of pleasure. "What about dinner?" 

"I'll finish it why you rest," Angel mumbled as Wesley pulled his finger from Angel's mouth. "But then I'll show you what else I'm good at sucking." He leaned in to kiss Wesley. 

Wesley turned his head to the side. "Tempting, very tempting." He placed his hands on Angel's chest to move him backwards. "But..." He trailed off and turned back towards the sink. 

"But what? There shouldn't be any 'but's." Angel picked up the knife that Wesley had set down and went to chopping vegetables for the salad. 

Too tired to argue, Wesley sighed instead. "Never mind." He reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. "Do you think meatloaf's a good idea for dinner?" He pulled out the plaster he kept in his wallet and put it on the cut. 

"I could do hamburgers on the grill," Angel suggested. "If memory serves, Connor isn't a fan of meatloaf unless it's drowned in catsup. Plus, everything will be ready at the same time. Meatloaf takes a while to cook." He just wanted Wesley to go lie down for a while. 

"Connor should learn to eat things that are good for him." Wesley sighed again. "Fine. Cook hamburgers for dinner. I'm going to bed." He turned around and headed upstairs. 

Washing his hands, Angel frowned. He hoped that Wesley felt better after his nap and would stop nagging Connor. The two had gone back and forth the entire trip. At least Connor hadn't insisted on listening to _Harry Potter_ on tape again; otherwise, they'd all have to listen to Wesley's lectures on J.K. Rowling's bastardization of real magic and the Americanization of the book in the States. Angel figured that Wesley actually didn't like the books because Harry's aunt and uncle reminded Wesley of his father. 

Angel threw a couple of hamburgers on the oven's grill. He checked the time, thinking that he should've made meatloaf so Wesley could've slept longer. That and he knew that Wesley really liked meatloaf for some reason. Part of him still made internal comments about Englishmen and privilege, which was ludicrous considering both Wesley's state when he'd first come to L.A. and Angel's current feelings about his lover. As Angel watched the meat cooking, he absentmindedly rolled his ring around his finger. Maybe he should ask Wesley just why he liked meatloaf. 

Wesley paced around the bedroom. He sighed softly and picked up a duffel bag, wishing for the thousandth time since he agreed to go on vacation that Angel picked somewhere warmer. It wasn't that he didn't like the snow, he did. It just brought back painful memories. Snow days to Wesley meant sitting inside reading in front of the fire and watching his classmates play snow games through the iced up windows. Games that required at least two people to play. 

Wesley pulled out a box and placed it in the middle of the bed, fixing the bow on it. He asked Gunn to help him pick it out. He glanced inside the bag and decided to leave the hockey sticks in it. He didn't want to give away the surprise before Angel opened the box. 

After putting the bag into the closet, Wesley stacked some logs in the fireplace. He smiled softly at the flames. Sitting down, he leaned his head against the chair's back and closed his eyes. 

As he finished cooking, Angel checked the time again. Connor had been surprisingly silent, which meant that he'd either snuck outside or been absorbed by his latest video game. Sometimes Angel swore that he saw Wilbur watching the screen just as intently as Connor. He wrapped the cooked hamburgers in foil to keep them warm and then checked the fire he'd built. 

Before entering the master bedroom, Angel peeked in on Connor who sat on the bed deep in conversation with Wilbur. He held back his chuckle. Quietly, he opened the door to see Wesley deep asleep on chair. He leaned down and kissed Wesley lightly on his lips. 

Wesley turned his head from Angel's lips. He frowned in his sleep. "Stop it. It will melt," he muttered softly as he turned his body closer to the fire. 

"I love you." Angel placed a kiss on Wesley's cheek. 

Wesley moaned as Angel kissed down his neck. He gasped softly as he felt Angel's lips brush over his scars. "Angel," he moaned and opened his eyes. 

"God, I love kissing you," Angel mumbled against Wesley's neck. His knees knocked against the chair's cushion as he leaned forward. 

"Good, because I love being kissed by you." Wesley shivered as Angel continued to kiss his neck. As his hands tangled in Angel's hair, Wesley closed his eyes again. Allowing his lover's lips and tongue to brush away the remainders of his dream. A dream that didn't revolve around his lover at all. His moan swallowed as Angel kissed him hungrily. 

"Mind if we move somewhere a little more comfortable for me?" Angel took Wesley's hand in his, offering to help him from the chair and to the bed. "I'm thinking that the bed looks rather inviting." 

Wesley took a moment to pretend to think. He grinned when Angel growled softly. "Since you put it that way, I guess we could move. Though I was very comfortable where we were." Wesley moved his head away as Angel leaned in for a kiss. "Now, now, we'll have none of that. After all you made me move from my very comfortable chair." 

Angel smiled. "You're so very funny." He pulled Wesley down to the bed and on top of him. Wrapping his arms around Wesley's waist, Angel kissed him again. 

Breaking the kiss, Wesley moved to sit up. "I always wanted to be a stand-up comic growing up, that or a clown." He grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his head, leaving his undershirt on. "Let me move your present before you squish it." 

"Present?" Angel opened his eyes and looked intently at Wesley. 

"Yes, present." Wesley moved completely off Angel. "You didn't notice a rather large wrapped box on the bed?" He picked it up. "It does have a bright red bow on it. Not to mention the gold colored wrapping paper. Which, if I do say so, looks so much better than the green holly paper Gunn said to use." 

"I was kind of distracted by this handsome sleeping man. Do I get to opened it now or later?" Angel ran his hand along Wesley's thigh. "I promise not to wreck the paper." 

"It's your gift. Open it when you wish." Wesley shifted his leg, trying to move Angel's hand closer to his crotch. "We don't need to save the wrapper paper. We are not that poor yet." 

"I just thought that you did a good job with it." Angel's hand ran over Wesley's groin, searching for his lover's cock. "Should I open it before or after sex?" He smiled when he hit a slight budge in Wesley's pants. 

"That's because I had a professional wrap it for me." Wesley kept his hands on the bed, fighting the urge to grab the box from Angel. "I know how you get distracted by bright shiny objects, so perhaps it's better for you to open it before sex. That way I'll have your full attention." 

Keeping one hand on Wesley and the other on the box, Angel grinned. "You're also very shiny." He licked the side of Wesley's neck. "So I guess my real question would be if it's something that you want me to use in bed. Though I'm not sure if Gunn would want to help you pick it out if it was." 

"No, he wouldn't. It's safe to say that it's not for the bedroom." Wesley leaned back against the pillows. His hands went to his belt. "Hurry up and decide, since I don't plan on being the only one naked here." 

Angel gave the box one last glance before setting it gently down on the floor. "I chose you first." He stripped of his on shirt, admiring the sight of Wesley pulling down his pants. 

"Smart choice." Wesley tossed his trousers off the bed. The belt made a muffled thump as it hit the floor. Still clothed in boxers and t-shirt, Wesley reached over towards Angel, pressing against his lover's chest. "Let me help." He placed kisses along Angel's stomach, but instead of moving down his body, Wesley moved up. His tongue swiped first one nipple, then the other 

Groaning, Angel settled against the sheets; Wesley followed him down to the bed. "You're very talented." Angel's hand ran through his lover's hair. 

"I've had lots of practice." Wesley blushed as his mind flashed on the dream, making him feel guilty for a moment. "Did you notice I built you a fire?" He pinched Angel's nipples. 

"Yes, I did." Angel jerked when the pressure of Wesley's fingers increased. "Thank you." He sucked lightly on Wesley's bottom lip, his hands moving under his lover's t-shirt. 

Wesley kissed Angel harder, and then moved away to deal with the rest of their clothing. "If we went somewhere warm, instead of here, we wouldn't need so many layers of clothing." Wesley tossed Angel's trousers over the side of the bed along with his own t-shirt. He left his boxers on as he straddled Angel's hips, grinning as the silk rubbed against Angel's cock. 

Angel's hands moved to Wesley's hips. "That's okay. I like undressing you." 

"I don't like the winter. It brings back too many memories." Wesley shook his head. "I think the lube's still packed." 

"How about we make new ones?" Both of Angel's hands slid under Wesley's boxers. "What would you like to start off with?" 

Wesley opened his mouth to make a witty reply. He stopped himself and shut his mouth hard enough that his teeth clashed against each other. He moved off Angel, to lie next to him, losing his boxers in the process. He placed light kisses around Angel's mouth. "I want you to lie on your stomach." As Angel turned over, Wesley ran his hand down Angel's back. "There's no part of you that's not perfect." 

"Is that so?" Angel pushed the pillows out of his way so he laid flat against the sheets. 

"Yes." Wesley cupped Angel's arse with his hands. "One of my favorite parts of your anatomy, I have to say, is your arse." He gave his lover's bottom a light slap as he moved over Angel's body. "It's so very... What's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, bitable," he whispered into Angel's ear. 

Angel groaned as Wesley's nipped at his ear. He felt Wesley's tongue trail down his neck and to his shoulders, lingering on his tattoo. When Angel moved his ass higher to Wesley's hands, his lover spanked him again. 

"So very impatient tonight," Wesley mumbled against Angel's skin. "Don't you know good things come to those who wait?" He moved down lower and gave Angel's arse a playful nip. "Behave or I'll stop." 

"Oh, I'm very very good." Angel turned his head. "Unless you don't want me to be?" He smirked. 

Instead of answering Angel, Wesley decided to continue what he was doing. He tentatively licked around Angel's hole. Content to tease him for the moment. 

Angel moaned. "God, you're talented." His hips slightly bucked as Wesley's tongue pressed inside of him. "I love you." 

Wesley thrust his tongue in and out of Angel, only to stop and nip with blunt teeth. Wetting his index finger, Wesley eased it inside of Angel. "Love you too." 

Angel clenched around Wesley's finger. "Want you, Wes." He felt his lover push another finger into him. Angel resisted the urge to rub his erection against the sheets. 

Wesley chose to ignore Angel's pleads. Instead he added a third finger, wiggling them around to stretch his lover. "Rough or gentle?" 

"You," Angel said. "I want you." He groaned. His hips bucked against Wesley's fingers. 

"That's a given, but I asked you a question. If you don't answer it, I'll be forced to tease you until you do." Wesley pressed his fingers in harder, crocking them as he pulled them back out. 

Angel jerked and then moaned at the loss of touch from Wesley. "Isn't there lotion or something close by?" He turned enough to look at Wesley. 

"Everything is still packed." Wesley eased off the bed and towards the suitcases. "Do you remember which one you put it in?" 

"I think it's in the big one." Angel pointed to the black suitcase leaning against the closet door. He watched Wesley bend over the suitcase that was full of Angel's clothing. 

Wesley searched through Angel's bag. "Explain to me why you pack so many clothes? You don't even feel the cold." Once most of the clothing was on the floor, Wesley found the lube and tossed it towards the bed. 

Angel flinched when the lube hit his thigh. "I wouldn't mind walking around naked all the time, but other people might not appreciate it. Wouldn't mind you naked all the time either." He smiled when he felt the bed shift as Wesley climbed back on it. 

"Then nothing would get done and I would have to chain you to the bed in order to work." Wesley opened the lube. "Kneel up." 

Angel moved to his hands and knees as instructed by Wesley. "I don't mind chains." He groaned when he felt Wesley's cock press between the globes of his ass. 

"I noticed." Wesley closed his eyes as he pushed into Angel. He held still for a moment, just enjoying the sensation. "So perfect." Reaching around, Wesley gripped Angel's length in his hand. 

Angel tilted his head further when he felt Wesley's lips pressing kisses against the side of his face. His lips met Wesley's with a groan. 

Wesley sped up his hand while continuing to thrust slowly into Angel. The fire crackled and popped loudly, making Wesley jerk in surprise. "Want you to come first, love." 

"You okay?" Angel matched Wesley's thrusts with his own. He felt his body tensing, lost in the rhythm of moving against his lover. "Feel... Perfect." 

Wesley licked the rim of Angel's ear. "Better than fine." Wesley twisted his hips in a figure eight as he panted softly. "Love you." 

Angel's fingers dug into the sheets. "Love you too." He groaned as he came in Wesley's hand, his body trembling. 

Wesley cried out as he came moments after Angel did. With a groan, he pulled out of his lover and laid down next to him panting. "I never get tired of fucking you." He tilted his face towards Angel's for a kiss. 

Meeting Wesley's lips, they kissed softly. Angel moved so he felt Wesley's chest against his. His arms wrapped around his lover, feeling content to continue kissing him. 

Breaking the kiss, Wesley gave Angel a smile. "Why don't you open your gift or did you forget you had one?" 

"I didn't forget. I just like kissing you. It's kind of like a gift in itself." Moving up to rest on his elbow, Angel reached for the quilt at the end of the bed, pulling it over Wesley and his own legs. 

Wesley chuckled. "Sometimes I forget that you are older. Especially when you still act like a teenager." He glanced at Angel's confused face. "When you are young all you want to do is neck, erh, make out." 

"I know what necking is, Wes. Remember older than you." Angel leaned over the bed and grabbed the box. He shook it slightly, pretending to listen to the sounds as if guessing what might be inside. "So what's the special occasion?" 

"None." Wesley shrugged and shifted so he could watch Angel better. "Just thought you and Connor would enjoy using them. After all... Just open the bloody thing and find out what it is." His stomach did flip-flops. He hated this part of gift giving: the horrible moment before he knew if the receiver liked the gift or not. 

"Sure you don't want me to get Connor?" Angel grinned as Wesley frowned at him and he started to unwrap the gift. 

Sighing, Wesley frowned as Angel took his time. "I swear I'll never give you another gift." He reached over to help Angel open it, only to have his hand batted away. "Ouch." He mumbled under his breath, "Wanker." 

"Did I ever tell you that you're cute when you're upset?" As Angel opened the box, he found two pairs of ice skates: one in his size and the other in Connor's. "Thanks, Wes." He leaned over and kissed his lover. "Now Connor and I can go night skating, and when we get back, I'll have to brave the mall's ice rink with him. I'm going to assume that you got a pair for yourself?" 

Wesley shook his head. "No, and there is a pond here. I checked after you made the reservations. I also bought sticks and a few pucks. I figured you could take Connor out while I stay inside and do some reading." 

Setting the presents to the side, Angel wrapped his arms around Wesley. For a brief moment, he'd entertained the idea of them going out as a family. Considering his sunlight allergy, it was rare that all three of them were outside, just to enjoy themselves. "How about we go downstairs and have dinner? I'm thinking that we might be able to convince Connor to stay inside and roast some marshmallows over the fire downstairs. Maybe the three of us could watch a movie or something after dinner?" 

"I don't mind, really. Besides Connor has been wanting to play in the snow. It's not fair to keep him inside." Wesley nuzzled Angel's neck. "And it's not like we don't have a full week to do the other stuff." 

"I think you just want to watch me zip Connor into his snow clothes just in time for him to tell me that he needs to pee." Angel held Wesley closely, enjoying the warmth from both his lover's body and the fire. "I could definitely get used to being on vacation." 

Wesley mumbled an answer into the crook of Angel's neck. He ran a hand down his lover's chest, letting his fingernails scrap lightly over Angel's stomach. 

Closing his eyes, Angel smiled. "I think I missed something, but that's okay." Wesley's touch was causing Angel's cock to stir again. "I love the way you touch me. If I could, I think I'd say in bed with you forever." 

Wesley breathed his answer in Angel's ear, "I would like that very much." 

"Mmmm." Slowly, Angel opened his eyes, his hand resting on the curve of Wesley's ass. "I love you." He wished that the room was a little warmer and they didn't need the sheets over them as he wanted to look at Wesley naked. 

"Love you too." Wesley kissed Angel's neck, moving slowly along his lover's jawline and up towards his mouth. "What is it? You are making a face." 

"You sound like Connor. Now I know where he gets it," Angel teased. "I was just thinking about these blankets and how the prevent me from seeing your beautiful naked ass." He squeezed his hand for added effect. "Also how I should've brought some paint." 

"Go stoke the fire then or turn up the heat." Wesley chuckled softly and snuggled under the blankets more. "I could always go into town and see if there's an art store." 

"I don't want to move." Angel frowned. "But we probably should. Connor needs to be fed and we both need something to eat. Tomorrow I'll make you your meatloaf with the leftover hamburger." He kissed Wesley's forehead. 

Wesley sighed. "Back to reality." He tossed off the blankets giving Angel the view that he wanted. 

"We're still on vacation," Angel said. His hand reached out and lightly slapped Wesley's ass. "It's kind of like reality, in that you still have to feed your kid and yourself, but not. And why would you consider something like we just did not reality, when clearly it is reality that we just made love." 

Wesley stared at Angel and shook his head. "Now I know why we don't go on vacation often." He turned away to hide his smirk. "Besides I wouldn't call that making love." He cried out in surprise as Angel grabbed him and pinned him to the bed. 

"You forget that I'm very, very old, and we very, very old people call having sex with the person we're in love with, making love." Angel looked into Wesley's eyes "You're everything I never thought I could have or deserved to have. And maybe I don't deserve you, but you're here and if that's makes me delirious with happiness, so be it." He loosened his grip, giving Wesley ample room to move out from under him if he wanted. 

"I was teasing, Angel." Wesley leaned upward and kissed Angel on the lips. "Besides making love is really too bland of a word to describe what we do together. There is no place I rather be than here with you." He smiled and made a mental note not to tease Angel until he had unwound a little more. 

"I know." Angel returned Wesley's smile with one of his own and rubbed his nose against Wesley's. "Sometimes, I just feel like telling you how I feel. And on the whole making love thing, I really think it's just because I'm old and didn't have any kind of sex for a very long time." 

"A hundred years without sex. That seems like it would be horrible." Wesley kissed Angel quickly. "Good thing we can fix that now." 

"It wasn't a hundred years. More like the 1970s to the late 1990s," Angel said. He kissed Wesley again. 

Wesley gasped. "My my only a mere twenty years without sex. It's a crying shame." He wiggled under Angel. "Well there is nothing we can do about it now." 

Rolling over, Angel laid on his back and looked up the ceiling. "Sex, human interaction, any interaction, lots of sewer rats. What's a couple of decades?" He placed his arms under his head. "You know, our son's been awfully quiet. I wonder if he and Wilbur escaped? Maybe they tobogganed down the side of the roof." 

"I think we would have heard that." Wesley sat up. "He could've went downstairs and decided to eat without us." Leaning down Wesley picked up his clothing from the floor. "Though I don't know why he would be hungry since someone kept giving him snacks the whole ride here." 

"It's vacation. We all get to indulge. Just like I believe someone kept undressing me with his eyes. But then again, I could be projecting my own voyeuristic tendencies on you," Angel said. 

Wesley pulled on his trousers. "Uh huh." He yawned and tugged on his shirt. "Do you want to take Connor out skating after we eat?" 

"You did tell him that he couldn't go out tonight." Angel rolled off the bed and dressed. 

Wesley shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time you overrode what I said. Besides it's not fair to you or to him. After all, how often can you play with Connor outside?" 

"Thanks, honey." Angel wrapped his arms around Wesley and kissed his cheek. Quickly letting go, he grabbed the skates from the floor and walked toward Connor's room. "Guess what? We're going skating after dinner," he shouted as he approached the half-open door. 

Connor ran down the hall. "Really? Cool!" He reached up towards Angel with sticky fingers. "Let me see." 

"Why do you have grape jelly all over your hands?" Angel pulled the box away from Connor, frowning. "And peanut butter on your face?" 

"Because..." Connor looked upwards as he thought. "Because Wilbur wanted to have a snack." 

"Is Wilbur currently purple? Please tell me that she's not purple." Angel sighed. "You know that I made you dinner. And if you were hungry, you could've knocked on the door." 

Connor shook his head. "No, silly. Rabbits don't eat jelly. I didn't want to wake Wes. He's mean when he's grumpy." 

Wesley cleared his throat, pretending he didn't hear Connor comment. "Why don't you get cleaned up so you can go outside." 

Connor grinned and moved away from Angel. "Okey dokey pokey." 

Wesley headed towards the stairs. "I'll heat up some blood for you." He wondered if he was pushing Connor too hard, or maybe it was just that Angel had all the fun with Connor. "Nothing I do is good enough," he muttered. 

"Thanks, honey." When Wesley was out of sight, Angel sighed. He followed Connor into the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom where Connor stood at the sink washing his hands. "You know, Wesley heard what you said about him." 

Connor shrugged. "I know." He cocked his head to the side and glanced at Angel. "He walks too loud. Like he's stomping everywhere." 

"Wes has been sad lately. He was really upset when Spike left. We all were, but he took it a lot harder," Angel said. "Things are getting better, but he still gets sad." He leaned against the doorway. "You still have peanut butter on your face. 

"But," Angel continued, "that doesn't mean if you think he's being unfair to you that you shouldn't say so. You two just need to talk a little more. It was his idea for us to go skating and he bought the skates." 

Connor scrubbed the peanut butter off his face. "I don't want to talk. Can't we just go skating, dad?" He dried his face and hands with a towel and turned around to face Angel. "Please?" 

Smiling, Angel shook his head. "We'll talk later. Go get ready." He watched as Connor darted off toward his room. Quickly, Angel made his way to the master bedroom and changed into more skating appropriate clothing before heading downstairs. "How'd the blood turn out?" 

"Fine." Wesley gestured to the mug on the counter. "I'll unpack and get Wilbur's cage ready." He cleared his throat, softly. "Have fun." 

Angel tried not to choke on his blood as his natural instinct to open his mouth and comfort Wesley came in mid-swallow. He sat the mug down on the counter and moved toward Wesley. "Are you going to be okay?" 

"Fine. He's a child and children often times say things they don't mean or understand" Wesley brushed Angel's hand away from his arm. "Besides, it's true. I do get grumpy when I don't sleep well and so do you." 

"And so does Connor." Angel looked up toward the stairs where Connor ran down in full snow gear. He couldn't help but chuckle to see his son in a blue jacket and matching snow pants. "I hope you're wearing sweats under those pants." 

"Duh." Connor grinned. "Thanks for buying the skates, Wes." He turned towards Angel. "Can we go now?" 

Wesley nodded. "You're quite welcome." He gave Angel a peck on the cheek. "Have fun." 

"We will." Angel placed his hand on Wesley's shoulder for a moment before grabbing the skates and heading out the door. The rink was only a short drive from the place they were staying. And mostly, Angel brought the car so Connor could warm up if he needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley wasn't fine like he told Angel. Connor's tone as much as his words had cut him deeply. He couldn't help but compare himself to Connor when he himself was his age. He muttered to himself as he climbed the stairs, "Connor's far too outspoken for his own good. He needs to learn discipline." He squashed the inner voice that tried to state that Wesley himself wasn't outspoken because he was scared of his father. 

He set up Wilbur's cage, putting the water and food dish into the cage "Angel still coddles him way too much. Connor needs boundaries, instead of getting everything he wants." 

Wesley headed to the bathroom and washed his hands. He decided to leave Connor's room the way it was. _When he comes back from skating, he can unpack and clean up his mess. I'm sick of having to do it all the time._

Stifling a yawn, Wesley glanced at his watch, noting that it had only been twenty minutes since they left. Sighing, Wesley headed into his bedroom. The cabin had an eerie calm surrounding it. Once again, Wesley wished Spike was still with them, if only for the constant chatter he provided. 

Tending to the fire, Wesley added more wood until it was almost blazing. In a few hours, it would be perfect for when Angel came home. Checking the thermostat, Wesley made sure that it was set correctly. Then stole another glance at his watch. Only eight minutes had past since he last looked at it. 

Grabbing his toilette bag, Wesley headed into the bathroom once again. After brushing his teeth, he took out a small bottle of sleeping pills and broke one in half. Leaving his clothing in a pile on the floor, Wesley headed back to the bedroom. He was asleep once his body slid between the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

"You did great for your first time out," Angel said, smiling. Connor had taken surprisingly well to the ice. "What do you think?" He pulled the SUV down the driveway to their cabin. 

"I think you fell as much as I did." Connor stuck out his tongue. "If I promise to be quiet, can I read Wilbur to sleep?" 

Angel nodded. He tried to keep his cool, even if he wanted to hurry inside and tell Wesley that Connor wanted to read. Wesley seemed to have other ideas about Connor's interest in books. Sure the kid wasn't reading Ovid, but he'd made it further through _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ and its sequels than Angel himself had. "Of course. Are you and Wilbur in the middle of something exciting?" He put the car in park. 

Connor shook his head. "Wilbur doesn't like sleeping in new places. So I read her favorite story to help her fall asleep." 

As he unbuckled, Angel turned toward Connor. "What's Wilbur's favorite story?" Part of him missed the days when a scared Connor came knocking at his door, but this was just another one of those growing up things. 

"Duh, it's _Charlotte's Web_." Connor let Angel unbuckle his seatbelt. He gave him a quick hug. "Love you, dad." 

Angel smiled. "I love you too." He watched his son bail out of the car into the fresh snow that'd been accumulating for the last hour or so. Driving on powder with Connor in the car made him even more thankful for vampire reflexes and taking Wesley's SUV. He locked the door behind him as they entered the house. 

After saying goodnight to Connor, Angel made his way into the bedroom and through the master bathroom. He knew if he watched the sight of a sleeping Wesley that he'd want to snuggle in and being a giant popsicle in the middle of winter in bed didn't work. However, in summer... 

Angel climbed in the steaming shower, enjoying the feeling of the water warming him. The water turned his pale flesh pink. When he finished, he brushed his teeth and then pulled on a pair of pajama pants. Even if the cold didn't affect him, the pants seemed necessary. As quietly as he could, he climbed in bed. 

Wesley turned over in his sleep, reaching out towards Angel's side of the bed. The sheet was wrapped around his legs and waist. 

Angel looked down at the sheet he was trying to cover himself with and there was no way he wasn't going to wake up Wesley. If Angel didn't get under the covers, they'd be back to the popsicle problem. He could find other blankets, but then it would be harder snuggling with Wesley. Gingerly, he started to straighten out the sheets, blankets, and comforter. 

Wesley groaned and snuggled closer to Angel. "Stop hogging the blankets," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around his lover's body. "Missed you." 

"Missed you too." Angel kissed Wesley's cheek and reached down with his hand to untangle the final sheet. "Sheets were a little tangled." 

"Okay." Wesley opened his eyes and gave Angel a lopsided grin. "Did you have fun?" 

Angel pulled the blankets over both of them and moved closer to Wesley. "It was great. Connor was like a fish to water with those skates. I mean, sure we both fell down a bit. It's been a while since I skated. But he was so excited and happy. I practically had to drag him off the ice when it started snowing. Okay, maybe he had to drag me." 

Wesley chuckled. "I'm in love with an ice skating vampire. No one will believe me if I told them." Wesley shifted his hands down Angel's hip. "Odd. I thought there was a strict dress code or rather lack of one in bed?" 

"I might not be human anymore, but something about snow makes me want to put on clothing. What do they call that?" Tilting his head down, Angel placed little kisses down Wesley's neck. 

Wesley gasped and tipped his head to invite more kisses from Angel. "Insanity?" Crooking a finger, he slid it under the waist band of Angel's pajama bottoms. 

"Sensory something," Angel murmured between kisses. "Sensory memory." He shifted his hips, helping Wesley push down his pants. "God, I want you." 

"That's when you lose a limb." Wesley kissed Angel's chest, and around one nipple. "Someone used up all the hot water." 

"I'm sure by the time we're done, the hot water heater will be full again." Angel groaned as Wesley's chest brushed his cock. 

"So very warm." The sleeping pill Wesley took made his movements slow as he moved down lower and nuzzled Angel's erection with his cheek. "I was dreaming of this." 

Angel ran his hand over Wesley's shoulder. "I think I like this dream. You'll have to show me what happened." He grinned as he felt Wesley place a kiss on his cock. 

Wesley licked around Angel's shaft, teasing back the foreskin with just the right amount of teeth. Glancing upwards, he watched Angel's expressions as he teased his lover's cock without taking it into his mouth. 

"Mmmm." Angel closed his eyes and relaxed against the pillows. He shifted his hips, trying to get Wesley to take more of him into his mouth. 

Stopping what he was doing Wesley moved up against Angel's body, rubbing his chest against Angel's cock. "You haven't kissed me yet. That is unacceptable. If you don't take pains to correct your behavior at once, I'll be forced to stop and extract remuneration." 

"Money's already on the dresser for your services," Angel teased. His hand ran over the curve of Wesley's ass, pulling him upward until their noses touched. 

"It's not enough." Wesley grinned. "I'm not cheap, but I assure you that I'm worth every penny." 

"And more. Why do you think I keep requesting you?" Nudging his way to Wesley's mouth, Angel kissed Wesley. He held his lover tightly and kept kissing him, losing himself in the taste and touch of Wesley. 

Wesley moaned into the kiss. His tongue dueling against Angel's. Breaking the kiss, he said, "Which one of my excellent services would you care for tonight?" 

"Surprise me." Angel pulled Wesley back into another kiss. His hand wrapped around Wesley's. 

Seeking leverage, Wesley straddled Angel's hips and sat up and gripped his free hand tight around Angel's wrist. "I did bring some special items from my personal toy chest. I know how much you love playing with them." He brought Angel's hand to his mouth and licked around one digit. 

Angel groaned. His erection pressed against his stomach. "Love playing with you. Love you." 

"Shall I get them?" Wesley rubbed his arse against Angel's cock. 

"Or you could slick my cock." Angel lightly pinched Wesley's nipple, smiling when his lover flinched. He wanted everything with Wesley, slow and fast and hard and gentle. "You're beautiful, you know." 

"Thank you. I also believe that is another reason why you always ask for me." Wesley groaned and bucked his hips. "Shall I use lube or my saliva to slick your cock?" 

"Lube. I want to be hard and fast or go a few rounds depending on my mood." Angel touched Wesley's shoulder. "If you're going to be topping from the bottom, you should probably get a move on it. Besides, I'm pretty comfortable or at least I will be once you give my dick some attention." 

Wesley chuckled. "As you wish." He leaned down towards the nightstand and picked up the lube. Raising his hips up and off his lover's body. "Don't worry, there is nothing more that I love than to give all my attention to your large throbbing erection." He poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and then his lover's cock. 

Angel groaned, his hips moving forward into Wesley's hand. "God, you're good with your hand." 

Wesley tipped his head to the side and replied coyly, "Thank you, sir. I always do my best to please my clients." 

"You were definitely requested, which is why I pay very well." Angel leaned in. He placed kisses on Wesley's neck, alternating with soft nips and licks. 

Wesley closed his eyes as guilt mixed with lust ran down his spine and straight to his cock. "Or perhaps you are overpaying. I might have to give you a refund." 

"No. You're worth more than I have." Angel took a deep breath, smelling Wesley's skin with the soft skim of aftershave from his morning shower. He reached down and stroked his lover's cock. "Want you." 

"I'm not worth that much, sir. I'm just your lowly whore for the evening, not some prize." Wesley blushed. "I know my worth." He paused for a moment, "And yours as well." With a practiced move Wesley removed Angel's hand from his own cock and straddled Angel's hips. 

Angel hadn't seen Wesley blush in a long time and took a certain pride that he still had enough power to do that. Whatever he'd planned on saying was lost as Wesley lowered himself on Angel's cock. Angel exhaled loudly he fully entered his lover 

Pushing all thoughts out of his head, Wesley moved slowly on his lover. Arching his back as each thrust sent waves of pleasure through his body, he concentrated on each movement to maximize Angel's pleasure. 

"I love you." Angel tilted his head up to looked into Wesley's eyes; the blue clouded over with lust and need. His lover answered his statement with a crushing kiss. 

Breaking the kiss, Wesley panted hard as he reached for his own cock. "God..." He closed his eyes unable to continue to look into Angel's eyes. There were too many emotions swirling around inside him, only to see them reflected in his lover's gaze. Sweat dripped down his forehead, mingling with tears. 

Angel placed a kiss on Wesley's shoulder. "You okay, Wes?" His arm stayed firmly against his lover's back as if holding him in position. 

Nodding, Wesley managed to reply, "Too intense." He tried to move his hips and continue but Angel refused to let him go. "Please," he begged, his voice higher pitched than normal, "please, Angel, I need..." 

"What do you need?" Angel attempted to meet his lover's eyes again, but failed. 

"I need..." Wesley trailed off as he thought. Words such as more, less, and please filtered through his brain faster than he could speak them. He heard someone speaking over the pounding of his heart, only to realize it was his own voice and none of the words were in the Queen's English. 

Angel growled and moved them so Wesley laid on his back and the brunt of the impact landed mostly on Angel's knees. He thrust back into his lover as Wesley began to register the shift in position. "Could fuck you all night." His hand touched Wesley's cock. 

Wesley cried out as he felt Angel start to stroke him. Arching his hips upward, matching Angel thrust for thrust. Unable to keep his hands still or to himself, Wesley tangled one in Angel's hair, tugging on it. At the same time, his free hand scraped down Angel's back. Wesley moaned, "Harder." 

Shifting into game face, Angel did as Wesley bade him, smelling the increased arousal of his lover. He pounded into Wesley at a steady pace, his hand making sure to match it. "Mine." 

Wesley flicked his eyes opened, locking his gaze with Angel's golden ones. "Yes, god yes. Please." He arched his neck. 

"Want you to ask me, Wes." Every instinct told Angel to drink from his lover, to push Wesley as far as they could go. That Wesley could sleep it off tomorrow. 

"God, Angel, please." Wesley arched his neck further towards Angel. "Bite me." 

Angel only needed Wesley's permission as his fangs penetrated his lover's skin. The only other lover he'd ever waited for an invitation from was Darla, and that was the early days. The tang of Wesley's blood reached his mouth and caused him to lose a bit of his control. 

Wesley moaned as he felt his orgasm wash over him. Feeling it being drawn upwards and out of him as Angel drank from him. 

Angel thrust roughly into Wesley. He felt himself come, but kept bucking, spending himself. Wesley's blood warmed his body and Angel let go before he took anymore. His tongue licked his lips, the taste of Wesley fighting against the afterglow of orgasm. 

Wesley leaned upwards to give Angel a quick peck. He gave his lover a goofy grin. "Did I mention that's extra?" 

Pulling out of Wesley with a groan, Angel settled next his lover, still holding him tightly. "That's okay. I like you." He returned Wesley's smile with one of his own. 

"Just like? I must be losing my touch." Wesley yawned as he laid his head on Angel. "If I may say that was very nice." 

"Nice? Oh, we're going again if it was just nice. And I did I say 'like'? I meant 'love.'" Angel's hands ran down Wesley's back, cupping his lover's ass. "I especially love your ass." 

"I have many complements on that part of my anatomy, almost as much as my mouth." Wesley groaned and pushed his hips back towards Angel's hands. "It was very nice." 

Angel looked away and frowned. "You used to say that I was earth shattering. I guess you've just found someone else." 

Wesley smiled and kissed Angel behind his ear. "I have. His name is Angel." Licking around Angel's earlobe, Wesley continued to whisper, "Don't make a fuss." 

Closing his eyes, Angel groaned. His half-hard cock rubbed against Wesley's hip. "Want you. God. I can still taste you in my mouth." 

"I have a confession to make." Wesley turned around in Angel's arms, pressing his ass against his lover's erection. "I come harder when you bite me." 

Angel's fingers tangled in Wesley's hair. "Is that a bad thing?" 

Giving a sigh a pleasure, Wesley smiled. "Not at all. It's a good thing, a very good thing." He paused. "It's an earth-shattering thing." 

Angel kissed the fresh set of marks on Wesley's neck. "That's why I don't it all the time. It's special for me as well." He rubbed against Wesley, his cock pressing between his lover's cheeks. "I'm going to fuck you again. Is that alright?" 

Wesley shivered at Angel's words and kisses. "Yes." He mumbled, "After all you did pay for the night." 

"I love you." Angel ran his hand up Wesley's stomach to his chest, his fingers gripping on his lover's skin. He continued to thrust between the globes of Wesley's ass as his cock hardened further. 

"Love you too, Angel." Wesley groaned softly. "I want to be your fantasy tonight. Tell me what you want." 

"Roll on your stomach." Angel kept his hand in Wesley's hair. 

Wesley rolled over and smiled. "Have I mentioned how I love it when you take control?" He shifted his hips to wiggle his arse. "Should I get on my knees?" 

"No," Angel said, "I want to feel you under me." He kissed Wesley's shoulder. "You're so beautiful." 

"Love you." Wesley arched his back towards Angel's mouth. "Don't forget, I'm yours. Tonight, tomorrow, and forever. Yours." 

Angel growled. "My Wes. I love you too." His arousal propelled him forward. Taking his cock in hand, Angel positioned himself over Wesley and pushed inside his lover. 

Wesley gasped as Angel entered him, clenching his muscles tightly around Angel's erection. "Amazing." He gave a low moan and turned his head to the side to catch his lover's eyes. 

Placing kisses on the side of Wesley's neck and face, Angel began to thrust. "Feel so fucking wonderful, Wes." 

Wesley moaned with each thrust, gasping when Angel brushed against his prostate. "Jesus." He cursed softly, wishing for the millionth time he had the stamina and the recovery period of a vampire. 

Angel fought off the urge to come as Wesley tightened around him. No matter how fast they'd been moving, he always wanted to stay just a little longer inside his lover. Just a second more 

Wesley groaned, "I love you." Shifting his hips further back towards Angel, he tried to think of movements to maximize his lover's pleasure. 

Wesley's words sent Angel over the edge. He gasped as he came, body collapsing down onto Wesley's. "Love you too." Turning his head, he placed a kiss on Wesley's ear. 

Shifting higher on the bed, Wesley eased his way out from under his lover. He heard Angel groan as he felt his lover's cock slip from him. "Perfect." Snuggling closer to Angel, Wesley placed a light kiss against his lover's lips. 

"Mmmm..." Angel closed his eyes. "Yes, that was perfect. Perfect since I walked into the room." 

Wesley smiled as he watched his lover's face a moment. It was hard to tell when he was sleeping or just being still. Shifting slowly away from Angel, Wesley eased his way out of the bed. 

Once Wesley was across from the bed he breathed a sigh of relief and headed towards the shower. He showered until the hot water ran out. Letting the steaming water run over his body, he hoped it would clean not only the physical dirt but also the emotional dirt. Guilt made it almost impossible. After drying Wesley headed back to bed, wrapping the blankets tight around himself instead of his lover's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel cooked breakfast that morning, leaving Wesley in bed. Even Connor seemed subdued in the cold weather. His son had only come downstairs to watch cartoons and inquire as to what breakfast would be. Angel cooked the sausages, eggs, and French toast alone as Connor only found it necessary to help with pancakes. Every once in a while, he would check up on the bush of light brown hair sticking up, just barely, over the back of the couch. 

Wesley's cell phone, which set on the counter recharging, started to ring and Angel put down his spatula to answer it. "Anya?" The phone gave off a lot of static. "Calm down. What?" Angel moved closer to the window. "The other account?" He frowned. "Anya, I'll ask Wesley, but you know the books better than I do, so I'd trust your instinct. Yes, Anya, Wes and I are relaxing and Connor's having fun. Talk to you later." 

Hanging up the phone, Angel sighed. _The other account?_ He was so tired of Wesley keeping the finances from him. He thought they were passed this. And now the sausages had started to burn. 

When Wesley awoke, he found the bed empty. He frowned and pulled on his robe. He could hear the TV downstairs. Glancing at the clock, he realized he overslept. His stomach rumbled as the smell of breakfast assaulted his nose. "Morning. Something smells good." He reached around Angel to grab a mug and placed a kiss on the back of his lover's neck. "French toast?" 

"And eggs." Angel flopped a piece of French toast onto a plate. "I burnt the sausages," he grumbled. He moved toward the fridge to grab his blood and the orange juice. He needed to control himself long enough for Connor to finish eating and be sent up to shower. "Connor, it's time for breakfast." 

Connor turned off the TV and headed to the table, glancing at Angel then at Wesley. "Are you going to fight again?" He plopped down in his chair and reached for his napkin. 

Wesley shook his head. "No, you know how your father is when he messes up the cooking." He gave Connor a wink. 

Angel poured Connor's orange juice; they still didn't trust him pouring any liquid that could stain. "That's why you need to start learning how to cook more than pancakes and Top Ramen, Connor. Then you won't burn your kids' food." 

"I'm too young to have kids. Besides girls are icky. There is this girl in my class and she always kicks me under the table." He took a few bites of food. "So last week, I poured glue in her hair and she cried." 

"I know. I got the call from your teacher." Angel sipped his blood and took his seat. "Been getting a lot of calls lately," he muttered. He passed Connor the ketchup. 

Wesley frowned. "What?" He took a sip of his coffee. 

"Just that pouring glue in a girl's hair usually means that you like her." Angel smiled at Connor, watching his son shake his head and roll his eyes. "I mean the first time I met Wes, I poured glue on his hair because I liked him. Actually, I saved him from a demon." 

Wesley flushed in embarrassment. He didn't like to be reminded of his time in Sunnydale or his time as a watcher. It brought back feelings best buried deep in the past. He watched Connor inhale his food. He wondered if Angel ate like that as a child. 

Glancing down at his plate, Weskey saw that everything was cut up into small bites so nothing would spill on his clothes. Wesley frowned remembering the lessons he learned as a child on proper table manners. "Connor, eat slower, please." He glanced at his son who rolled his eyes at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me either." 

Connor frowned and put his fork down. "Can I go upstairs now?" He glanced up, pleading at Angel. 

Angel sighed. "Yeah, if you're finished eating. You also need to shower." He stood up to refill his blood and watched as Connor bolted upstairs. 

"Yes, Connor, you may be excuse," Wesley muttered. He took a bite of his egg. "I don't think it's too much to ask for but maybe I shouldn't even try anymore." 

"Don't even start about Connor." Angel sat back down and faced toward Wesley. 

"He was inhaling his food. All I did was ask him to eat slower so he doesn't choke or get sick, but perhaps you don't think that's important?" Wesley shook his head and sipped his coffee. 

"Then maybe you should give up. I mean, after all, Connor's just a kid and obviously scared of you. But maybe if you thought about your actions more then he'd take your advice. You know, being honest with ourselves and maybe with others so they don't have to find things about through, oh I don't know, Anya." Angel didn't feel like drinking the second mug of blood. "By the way, Anya called this morning." 

Wesley raised an eyebrow. "Did she say something? What did she say? Was it that I was cheating on you? That I went out in the mornings after dropping Connor off at school and I don't come back right away?" 

Angel snorted. "No, I know better than that. I know that you wouldn't cheat on me. But I'm now curious as to what you were doing since you brought it up? Because contrary to popular belief, vampires do sometimes get up before noon." 

Wesley shrugged. "Silly things, like food shopping or bring in the cars for service. Normal things one does during the day. After all someone has to make sure human needs are met." He wiped his mouth with his napkin and placed it on the table. 

"You know that despite my sun allergy, I will always make sure that you and Connor are taken care of. But then again, it's not like you trust me so maybe you don't know." 

"You think I don't trust you?" Wesley laughed bitterly. "I just let any vampire I come across drink my blood. I also share my bed with anyone who could kill me in his sleep because of a nightmare or a good memory from the time he didn't have a soul." 

"And here I thought we had some mutual understanding about those things. Me being a killer and you being rejected by the Council and, oh yeah, trying to kill Faith, instead of rehabilitating her. Fair is fair, Wes. We're both pretty much fuck ups, but I thought that we were fuck ups together. Did I offend your sensibilities by thinking that?" Angel started clearing the table. Were they at home, he might've broken a few dishes, but the dishes all needed to be here when the rental was up. 

"Fair? You don't know anything about fair." Wesley stood hands clenched at his side. "What upsets me is that you give me the third degree about my day. Guess you don't trust me enough to buy food. What's next, Angel? Hmmm? Are you going to take away the car keys? Or perhaps lock me in the bedroom?" He lowered his voice. "You don't want a partner, you want a whore." He paused for a moment. "Though I shouldn't be surprised after all you like whores. Wasn't Darla one?" 

"Jesus Christ, Wes." Angel looked toward the stairwell to make sure that Connor hadn't bothered to come downstairs. There were certain things he didn't need to know about his mother, not yet and if ever. "Generally, I do trust you. But what I am supposed to think when Anya wants to what account to put your paycheck into? Here I thought we only had one account between the two of us and then Connor's savings and his trust fund. And she acted like I was stupid when I asked why you'd want it in Connor's account." He paused. "So maybe I'm not the one who needs to be asked what he wants out of this relationship, especially since you seem to know so well." 

"Ah, so this is about money." Wesley shook his head and eased back into his chair. "Thank you for finally clueing me in on what this fight is about. We have more than one account, Angel. Connor has several. Not to mention the business accounts. Don't make me the bad guy just because you assume something instead of asking." Wesley took a few breaths to steady himself. He gave Angel a relax smile, hoping to manipulate the fight to go his way so he wouldn't have to share more than Anya already did. 

Angel shook his head. "I just thought it was funny that I suggest every account I knew we had and Anya still treated me like the village idiot and told me to have you call her. Don't worry, she said that you could have breakfast before calling her back." He rinsed his dirty mug and put it in the sink. "So, Wes, just how many personal accounts do you and I have? Not including Connor or the business. Because it seems like I'm still missing something." 

Wesley shrugged. "We only have one joint account together, Angel." 

"That's what I thought." Angel poured himself coffee. "Want more?" he offered, still holding the pot. 

"Please." Wesley picked up his cup and held it out to Angel. 

Angel watched the liquid go into Wesley's mug, careful not to spill. "If your paycheck wasn't going to Connor's accounts and obviously, not a business account, and if it wasn't going into our account, how many accounts do you have, Wesley?" Setting the coffee pot down, he glanced up at his lover's face, waiting for Wesley's reaction. 

"Besides the already mentioned accounts?" Wesley leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Does it matter?" He did his best to keep his face blank. At Angel's nod, Wesley sighed again. "A few. Money market accounts, 401k, CDs, and saving accounts." He picked up his coffee and took a sip, mumbling against the rim of the cup. "One for Connor's school." 

"Remind me again why I don't know any of this and why Anya knows more about our finances than me? I know she's better with this stuff, but I sort of expect to be informed." Angel took a sip of his coffee. "I guess this means you're not paying for Connor's school with his trust fund." 

Wesley sighed again and sat his coffee down. "Because you would be acting like you are acting now. Besides you wouldn't understand." Standing up, Wesley moved away from Angel and the table. "No, I am not paying for Connor's school with his trust fund. That's for when he gets older and after I'm no longer around." 

"Then why don't you tell me what I wouldn't understand? I must really be the village idiot if you won't even try." Angel started to collect the remnants of breakfast. If anyone knew how to make him feel like crap, it was definitely Wesley. He imagined that Connor would eventually reach that level of development and maybe he already had. 

"No matter what you say, we both know that I am Connor's father only in name. I love him and want to be able to give him everything, but you do that already. There is nothing I can give him. Everything I do makes Connor hate me. The only thing I can only think of is to be able to provide for him. So he will never know what it feels like to wonder where his next meal comes from." 

"You really believe that, don't you?" Angel sat the frying pan in the sink and moved toward Wesley. He placed his hand on Wesley's shoulder. "I don't think you realize how much you affect him. He wouldn't react so strongly if he didn't love you or want your approval." 

Wesley shook his head. "He hates me, Angel. As much as I hated..." He stopped and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. "Connor has enough money for whatever he will need. We have enough money to live very comfortably for the rest of my natural life." He pulled away. "Is there anything else you want you know?" 

"No, there's nothing else I need to know." Angel glanced over at the stairwell where two white stocking feet had been peaking over the edge of step for the last several minutes of their conversation. "But there might be someone else in this house that needs to know you love him." He gestured toward the stairwell. "Don't worry, he hasn't been there for that long." Angel smiled as the feet disappeared upstairs. 

Wesley sighed and shook his head. "Perfect." He leaned against the counter. "So you're not upset anymore?" 

"A little. But I'm easy. Partially because I don't expect you to say you're sorry and partially because I know the insults about me were just easy shots. And I got what I wanted." Angel started loading the dishes in into the dishwasher. "However, when you take easy shots at Connor, you crush his entire world. I'm not the one who needs to hear you say I'm sorry once in a while or needs constant reassurance that you do love me. Though I wouldn't say no to that." 

Wesley shook his head. "Why is it that when you feel better because you get what you wanted, I always feel worse?” He gave another sigh and held up his hand. "Don’t answer that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. "Let me go talk to Connor then we can talk some more.” 

Wesley walked upstairs towards Connor’s bedroom, he frown at the closed door and softly knocked. Entering the bedroom, he gave Connor a reassuring smile. "Hey.” 

Connor glanced up from the book he was reading. His blue eyes held a hint of sadness. "Are you done fighting?” 

Sitting on the bed, Wesley sighed softly. "I think so.” He paused and glanced at the book. "I know Angel and I have been fighting a lot lately.” He felt a headache start behind his right eye. "You know we love you, but fighting is something that grownups do sometimes.” 

Connor shook his head. "You fight all the time. You fought last night, I heard you.” 

Wesley blushed and cleared his throat. _Just perfect._ "Sometimes it’s not really fighting, but talking loudly. I’m sorry you heard us.” 

Connor shrugged looking so much like Angel it was almost scary. 

Wesley reached out and ruffled his hair. "I love you.” 

"I know." Connor moved away and picked up his book. "Can I go back to reading now?” 

Wesley stood up. "Sure.” He paused at the door. "If you want maybe later we can all take turns reading out loud?” 

Connor sighed. "Maybe. Can you shut the door please?” 

Wesley did as Connor asked and headed back downstairs, his headache in full bloom. 

Angel started the dishwasher as Wesley appeared in the kitchen. "How'd it go?" He washed his hands at the sink. 

Wesley shrugged. "Fine." He rubbed his temples. "Expect that our son thinks we fight all the time." 

"Things have been tense, and we do fight kind of loudly. We should probably use indoor voices." Angel watched as Wesley opened a bottle of pain pills and took one. "How about I give you massage? We can curl up in front of the fire and do that boring adult thing where we talk. With indoor voices." 

Wesley nodded and moved in front of the fireplace. "Except he thought we fought last night." 

Angel winced. "I didn't think we were that loud." He joined Wesley on the floor rug, positioning himself behind his lover. 

"Maybe we should use a gag more often." Wesley leaned back against Angel. "Are you in pain?" He moaned softly as Angel started to rub his shoulders. 

"No. Why?" Angel felt the hard knots in Wesley's shoulders and concentrated on those instead of Wesley's moans. Sure, he loved giving Wesley's massages, but usually, there was the added benefit of ulterior motives. Of course, he didn't want Connor rushing down the stairs thinking that they were killing each other. Angel exhaled loudly. 

"You winced when you sat down." Wesley turned his head to the side to glance at Angel. "What's the matter?" He groaned as Angel's hand slid down the small of his back. 

"That was more of mental wince at what you said about Connor." Angel moved his hand under Wesley's shirt in order to get a better feel off the knots on Wesley's back. At least, that's what Angel told himself. "You know, it's going to take some time with him." 

"I know." Wesley groaned. "God, right there." He pressed his back harder into Angel's hands. "I wish we brought the oils. A full body rubdown would feel amazing about now." 

"Not in the living room." Angel indulged himself and kissed up the back of Wesley's neck. "You think I only packed clothing in my suitcases?" He watched the crackle of the fire. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Wesley closed his eyes. "I know you bought yourself and Connor lots of new clothing for this vacation." After a moment, Wesley smiled. "So what did you bring?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Angel pulled back his hands from Wesley and instead wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, holding him tightly. 

Wesley tired to turn in Angel's arms, but couldn't. "When do I get to find out?" He frowned softly to himself. 

Angel chuckled. "I only brought some stuff we already had." He felt the heat of the fire on his face and the warmth reflected off Wesley. It had been a while since he and Wesley just sat together. "I think we need to go on vacations more often." 

Wesley shrugged. "Connor and I go to England a few times a year. Isn't that enough vacation for you?" He turned his head and opened his eyes. "Or is it any excuse to buy new clothing." Wesley ran his hand over Angel's shirt, noticing that it was stained on the collar. 

"I meant all three of us going together." Angel shifted his weight as his legs had started to fall asleep. "I miss you and Connor when you're gone. Plus, I was thinking how we don't get enough downtime, just you and me." 

Wesley's frown deepened. "We get downtime." He shifted his weight and eased out of Angel's arms. "Let's go upstairs." 

"I thought we were talking?" Angel smiled and took Wesley's hand. "And, no, sex doesn't count as downtime, unless there's a lot cuddling afterward." 

"There is always lots of cuddling after having sex with you. Hell, the way you fuck, Angel, I'm lucky if I have time to sleep afterwards." Once in the bedroom, Wesley dropped Angel's hand and headed to the closet. "Interesting," he muttered to himself. 

After locking the door, Angel messed with the fireplace, looking forward to a warm naked Wesley next to him. Nothing was quite like makeup sex. "Finding what you're looking for?" When Wesley didn't respond, Angel sat down on the bed. "You know, in like an hour or so it'll be lunch time. Did you find a snowy land filled with centaurs and ruled by an evil witch?" 

"Hmm?" Wesley shook his head. "Well I found the snowy land, but no centaurs yet. There is a vampire, who at one time was evil." He walked to the bed and placed his hands on Angel's chest. 

"I believe that vampire, who's now good, needs your assistance." Angel leaned up and pecked Wesley on his lips. 

"Does he?" Wesley tilted his head back. "And how can I be of service?" 

Angel ran his hand down Wesley's arm, still stretched out and touching his chest. He remembered Wesley pleading to be his faithful servant a lifetime ago. Angel let his body fall back to the bed, which in turn made Wesley lose his balance and crash on top of Angel's body. "Oops?" 

Wesley smiled then eased his body off of Angel slowly. "I'm so sorry," he stuttered. "I can't believe how clumsy I am." He gave Angel a coy glance from underneath his eyelashes. "Can you ever forgive me, sir?" 

"Hey, Wes." Angel touched the side of his lover's face. "I'm not really in the mood to role play. I just want you." 

Wesley closed his eyes and sighed. "I see." He sat up and moved away from Angel's touch. "It's warm in here." He bent down to take off his shoes. Wesley never felt comfortable unless he was completely dressed in the morning, unlike Angel or Connor who could go the whole day without wearing shoes unless it was necessary. 

"The plan was to get you out of those clothes." Angel scooted further onto the bed, resting his head on a pillow. 

"Then I would say your plan is working." Once his shoes and socks were off, Wesley stood up and unbuttoned his shirt, turning so Angel could watch him undress. Leaving his shirt open, Wesley ran his hand down his own chest, slowly. "Unless you want me to stop?" 

"Absolutely not." Angel watched Wesley, enjoying every bit of his lover's lean body. "Did I mention I love my life? I mean, sure, we might fight or have problems with Connor, but I get you every night." 

Reaching the top button of his jeans, Wesley sighed and closed his eyes. "You know I still have a headache. I don't think I can have sex with you right now." He took off his shirt and laid down on his stomach next to Angel. "Besides I think it's your turn to have a chat with Connor." 

"Probably." Angel placed a kiss on Wesley's shoulder blade. "I could give you that massage first." He looked around. "Why didn't you bring out the oils?" 

Wesley shrugged as much as he could pressed against the mattress. "Not sure where you put them." He sighed softly. "Why didn't you just buy new oils for the trip?" 

"I thought we were budgeting and spending the extra on the vacation itself." Angel rolled off the bed and dug through his own suitcase. The oils were practically right on top. Maybe Wesley just didn't see them in the dark. 

"True, but you did take money from petty cash to buy stuff for the trip." Wesley watched Angel, admiring his lover's arse. 

"I thought it might be more important to keep our son warm." Angel moved back to the bed and straddled Wesley. "Massage first. Then you can sleep and I'll talk to Connor." 

"You took a lot of money out. Yet you didn't buy really anything for yourself?" Wesley couldn't help but moan softly. 

Angel shook his head and worked on a knot near base of Wesley's shoulder. "Winter clothing's more expensive than I thought it would be. I think I got a new sweater or two for myself." 

"Interesting." Wesley groaned. "You forgot to bring them." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Also I noticed you had a stain on your collar. You would have tossed it or used it as a rag before wearing it again." 

"Didn't notice." Angel squeezed Wesley's upper arms. 

"Now that doesn't sound like you at all. So I have to wonder, has my lover been replaced by one of the pod people or are you lying to me?" Wesley shifted his hips, testing Angel's balance. 

"If I start feeding Connor Count Chocula, you'll know. And I did buy Connor clothes with that money." 

"Angel, there was no way you spent all that money on clothing." He shifted against the bed again and frowned. "You know that you are looking very good since Spike left." 

Angel kissed Wesley's back and down his spine. The strawberry flavor of the oil coated his lips. "I'm sensing a 'but' here?" 

"No buts, just a feeling." Wesley rubbed his nose on his arm. "You are seeing someone else, aren't you?" 

Shaking his head, Angel sighed. "No. Considering my issues with Spike in our bed, you really think I'd cheat on you?" 

"Yeah, I do. You had issues with Spike because he is Spike. We have been fighting and..." Wesley trailed off. "You have been going out by yourself when we don't have cases." 

Angel shifted off Wesley and laid down beside him. He needed to look into his lover's eyes. "I am not cheating on, Wes. I've been..." Angel watched his lover's face. "You have to promise not to make fun of me." 

"Please tell me you haven't been taking singing lessons." Wesley moved closer and wrapped his arm around Angel's waist. 

"Did I serenade you with Christmas songs last month?" Angel smiled as Wesley shook his head. "You know how Connor's teacher mentioned that he might need therapy because he's been so withdraw lately? I figured that Connor wasn't the only one who could use someone to talk to. I mean, sure we talk, but I can't talk to you about you, and Faith only has so many set reactions. So I called Lorne and had him recommend a therapist for me." 

Wesley blinked at Angel. "You've been seeing a therapist." He pulled away from Angel and sat up. "If you are going to lie to me then at least make it believable. God, Angel." He rubbed his neck. "Is it Buffy? Someone else?" He paled for a moment. "It's not Faith, is it?" 

Angel had been prepared for Wesley making fun of him, but he wasn't quite ready for Wesley not to believe him. "I'm not cheating on you. I'm seeing Dr. Xanu every Thursday. That's where the extra money's going." 

"Angel, this isn't funny." Wesley shivered. "Do you love him or her?" 

"I'm not lying, Wes." 

Wesley frowned. "You're a vampire; do you really think you need to see a therapist?" 

"I have a soul, and I'm not Dr. Xanu's only vampire client." Angel pulled a pillow under his head, ready to join Wesley in headache land. "I... Never mind." 

"You what?" Wesley moved closer to Angel and touched his cheek. "Angel, talk to me." 

"I wanted to try it out first before telling you, and I guess I didn't realize how much I missed talking with Cordy." 

"You really are seeing a therapist." Wesley took Angel's hand in his own. 

Angel nodded. "I've been worried about Connor, and when he was born, I knew that he was never going to have a normal life. But I promised myself that he would always have family and always know that he was loved. When Spike left, I guess I realized just how much I'd been letting him down." 

Wesley frowned. "Angel, that's not true. You do amazing with Connor. He is happy, healthy, and loved." He pulled Angel closer and held him. "You are a good father." 

"But he's not happy, Wes. His teachers are even worried because he's become so quiet and withdrawn." 

Wesley sighed. "I know. It's my fault, not yours." 

Angel kissed Wesley's cheek. "We're both to blame. I'm too easy on him, and you're too hard on him. We tend to react against each other, instead of considering Connor's actual behavior." 

"Okay, now I know for sure that you're seeing a therapist." Wesley breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled as Connor knocked on the door. 

Angel stood up and moved to the door, double-checking that both he and Wesley were appropriately dressed before opening the door and greeting Connor. "It's about lunch time, isn't it?" 

Connor nodded, clutching his book to his chest. "Can we have grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches?" 

"Sure." Angel smiled. He looked over to Wesley. "Are you going to nap or eat lunch with us?" 

"Nap. I'm sorry but my head is killing me," Wesley said. "But wake me when it's ready." 

Connor glanced at Wesley, then Angel. "Daddy, can you read with me during lunch?" 

"Not during lunch, but maybe after." Angel placed his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Why don't you bring Wilbur downstairs and we'll see if we can find those carrots I saw Wes packing." He watched as Connor ran off and closed the door behind him to give Wesley some peace from their rattling around in the kitchen to make lunch. He felt relieved as he took out the things for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Wesley woke up to warm breath on his face. He opened one eye and saw Connor, staring at him inches away from his face. 

"Wake up, Wes. It's lunch time." Connor grinned and touched Wesley's nose with a finger. He ran downstairs, yelling, "I got his off button. He can't go back to sleep now." 

Angel placed a glass of milk in front of where Connor was going to sit and shook his head. "No yelling." He watched as Connor almost knocked over his chair in his rush to pull it out and sit down. 

Wesley ran his hand over his hair. "Isn't that my line?" He gave Angel a sleepy smile as he crossed the kitchen. "Can I just say I wish Fred never taught Connor her version of I got your nose?" He placed his hands on Angel's waist and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

"Feeling better?" Angel asked. Wesley definitely looked better after his nap and seemed to be in a better mood. 

"Yes, thank you." Wesley sat down and folded his napkin across his lap. He grinned as he watched Connor do the same. "What shall we do tonight?" 

"I know, play outside in the snow. We can build a snow fort." 

Angel joined his family at the table, placing his blood in front of his spot. "Sounds like after dinner fun to me." 

Connor picked up his sandwich and took a bite. He glanced over at Angel. "Dad, what's a whore?" 

Angel spit the blood he was drinking back into the mug, startled by Connor's question. "Ummm." He picked up a napkin and wiped around his mouth. By the look on Wesley's face, he was as shocked as Angel. "Where did you hear that? Was Faith letting you watch PG13 movies again?" 

Connor rolled his eyes. "No. Wesley said it. He said my mother was a whore. So what does that mean?" 

"It's just a bad word, Connor." Angel frowned. He hadn't seen Connor then and was sure that Connor had only eavesdropped on their conversation when it concerned Connor. "When you heard Wes say that, where were you standing?" 

"I wasn't standing. I was sitting on my bed." Connor frowned. "Why did Wesley call mommy a bad word?" He glanced at Wesley who looked down at his plate. 

"Sometimes we say things we don't mean when we're angry and trying to hurt each other. I'm sure Wes is sorry that he said it." Angel tapped his finger against his mug. "Wes, go upstairs and sit on Connor's bed." 

Connor's eyes went wide. "You are sending him to my room as a punishment?" 

Wesley stood up. He glanced at Angel, confusion on his face. "I'm not sure." He walked upstairs. 

Angel waited until he heard Connor's bed creak with Wesley's weight. "Did I tell you how Wilbur thinks that Wes' feet are smelly?" He watched as Connor grinned and started to laugh. 

"Daddy, why did you send Wesley to my room?" Connor took a drink of milk. 

"Experiment." Angel looked toward the stairwell. "I want you to yell something. I know, I said to use your indoor voice, but I want you to tell Wes that he can come back downstairs." 

Connor took a deep breath and yelled for Wesley. "That was fun. Can I yell again?" 

Wesley walked downstairs. "Angel?" 

"Did you hear what I said about Wilbur?" Angel asked. Wesley had obviously heard Connor yelling since he'd come downstairs. Wesley and he hadn't been yelling at each other. 

"No. Is she sick?" Wesley sat down and took a sip of his milk. 

"I was talking as loudly as we were when Connor heard us talking about Darla." Angel frowned. He wished that they had Wesley's library and the copies of the scrolls he'd stolen from Wolfram & Hart. The ones they'd ended up having to give back to Lilah, but that doesn't mean they didn't keep a record. "I could've heard our conversation with Connor's door open, but you couldn't." 

"Ah." Wesley sat back and thought for moment. "It makes sense." 

Connor frowned. "What makes sense?" 

Wesley smiled. "Nothing. Connor, why don't you get your snowsuit on and play with Wilbur?" 

Angel waited until he heard Connor's bedroom door slam shut. "I told you he kicked hard." He sighed. "Next time Lorne's in town, I want him to read Connor. I know I said that I didn't want-" 

"Angel, I don't think we need to have Lorne read him. He is the son of two vampires. It stands to reason that he will have some of your supernatural abilities. I'm just amazed that we didn't figure this out before." 

"See, this is exactly what I was talking about. About us not paying attention. I mean, how blind am I?" Angel pushed his chair in and then grabbed Connor's empty plate from the table. 

Wesley rubbed his eyes. "Angel, it's not that you were blind." He stood up and picked up his plate and wrapped it up. "You were just hopeful." 

"I'll do the dishes later." Angel rinsed his glass out and sat it down in the sink. Dried blood was horrible to scrub. 

Wesley sighed. "Angel, it's alright. I'll do them. Why don't you see if Connor is ready to go outside?" He rinsed the plates and loaded them into the dishwasher. 

"Are you going to go out with him?" Angel pointed toward the windows that were still covered with thick curtains. 

"I figured he can stay close, if you wanted to talk about it?" Wesley moved closer to Angel. 

Angel reached his hand out to Wesley. "That'd be nice. We can sit on the porch. It should be out of the sun." He squeezed Wesley's hand. "You might want to put on something a little warmer. Me too. Unless you want to snuggle up to a popsicle." 

"You know I think I'll pass on the popsicle lover." Wesley smiled and walked upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Wesley groaned and laid down on the bed. "I never thought he would go to sleep." He groaned again. 

"We didn't give him that much hot chocolate." Angel pulled the covers back and climbed in next to Wesley. "I think he had a good day, though. He seemed happy." 

"Yes, either that or it was all the sugar." Wesley snuggled against Angel. 

Angel ran his hand over Wesley's back. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Wesley nuzzled Angel's neck. "Shall we find something to use as a gag?" He grinned. 

"Might be a good precautionary. I still can't believe that he heard us." Angel sighed. "I was kind of use to thinking that I had some privacy, among other things." 

"At least he doesn't know what sex is yet," Wesley muttered against Angel's neck. He grinned and bit down hard. 

Angel groaned. His hands grasped Wesley's ass and pulled his lover on top of him. "And let's keep it that way. Until he's like 30." 

Straddling Angel's hips, Wesley grinned. "He's your son; he might not wait until he's 20 let alone 30." Bracing his hands on either side of Angel's head, Wesley leaned down and teased Angel's lips. 

"How old were you when you lost your virginity, Wes?" Angel titled his head up to kiss Wesley. 

Wesley blushed and licked Angel's lips. "I was a late bloomer." 

"How old is late bloomer? Can't be as bad as dying before you're 25." Angel moved his tongue to meet Wesley's. 

Wesley pulled his mouth away and trailed it down Angel's jaw. "I was 18." 

"If Connor's a virgin until he's 18, I'll be happy. Happier if he's 30." Angel grinned. He ran his hand over his lover's shoulders. 

"Not going to ask me about it?" Wesley smiled and gave Angel's neck teasing nips. "How old were you?" 

"Sixteen. She wasn't anyone special." Angel attempted to rub against his lover. "Was it a woman or a man?" His fingers pushed under the elastic of Wesley's boxers. 

Wesley gasped. "A man." He squirmed on top of Angel. 

"Mmmm," Angel exhaled noisily as Wesley's movements sent bolts of pleasure straight to his groin. 

Wesley blushed as he remembered his first time. He muttered against Angel's neck and trailed his tongue down Angel's chest. 

"What are you blushing about?" Angel felt Wesley place tiny kisses all along his stomach. His lover teased him, which was a pleasant surprise, and meant that Wesley was in a little less tired than he acted before. Or just horny enough to ignore the call of sleep. 

Blushing harder, Wesley ran his hands down Angel's hips and thighs. "My first time." 

Angel groaned as Wesley's hand brushed over his cock, longing for his lover's full touch. "Must've been something to get you blushing like that." He watched Wesley. "You haven't done that in a long time." There was a time when his words made Wesley's cheeks fill with a ruddy color without much prodding. 

Wesley ignored Angel's comment as he moved passed and downwards. Licking the back of Angel's knee instead, Wesley closed his eyes. 

Angel started to laugh and jerked his knee away. His skin becoming supersensitive to every touch from Wesley. 

Wesley opened his eyes and stared at his lover's face. "Something the matter, love?" His nimble fingers reached for Angel's other leg. 

"Just a little-" Angel flinched as Wesley's hand made contact with his leg. "Ticklish." 

"Want me to stop?" 

"I want you to answer my question." Angel pulled himself to a sitting position, leaving his knees out of Wesley's reach, but not his feet. And Wesley moved toward them. Angel shifted quickly so he took Wesley into his arms and started kissing him again. God, he loved Wesley's mouth. 

Wesley groaned and tangled his hands in Angel's hair. After a moment, he tore his mouth away, panting. "Was there a question?" 

"There was as question about your blushing." But Angel didn't wait for Wesley's answer. No, he wanted Wesley's mouth against his, his tongue pushing between those lips. The ones that Wesley only had to lick and Angel would feel his cock hardening. 

Wrapping his legs around Angel's waist, Wesley rubbed his tongue against his lover's. Stroking and teasing it like he would have down Angel's erection. He broke the kiss again. "I love the way you kiss me." 

Angel felt the soft cotton of Wesley's boxers rubbing against him. "Good. Because I love kissing you." 

Leaning in, Wesley pressed his lips against Angel's only to pull them away again. He made it into a game: moving his mouth away from Angel's before they touched. 

Angel gave a low, impatient growl. He forcibly tipped them forward, with an audible groan from Wesley, and pressed his mouth against his lover's. Their legs in a terrible mess. If they didn't have the gag out, Angel was determined to swallow all Wesley's moans. 

Wesley whimpered and squirmed in his lover's arms. He gave Angel's lower lip a tug and pulled away to strip off his boxer shorts. He ran his hand down his own chest stopping short of his erection. 

"Touch yourself, Wes," Angel muttered between kisses. He groaned thinking about all the times Wesley had pleasured himself in order to tease him. 

"Yes." His hand wrapped around his cock and Wesley moaned. "God, Angel." He kept his eyes on his lover's as he ran his hand up and down the shaft. 

Angel grinned at the sight before him, at the hazy lust filling Wesley's eyes. His Wesley. "You're so beautiful." He broke eye contact to grab the lube from the nightstand. 

Wesley spread his legs apart, anticipating his lover's cock. "I want you." Dropping his free hand, Wesley fondled his balls, rubbing them gently. 

Angel reached between his lover's legs, the back of his fingers brushing against Wesley's hand. "And I'm going to watch you for just a bit longer." His slick fingers moved between Wesley's cheeks, pressing against his lover's hole. 

Wesley groaned, "Angel, you are such a tease." His hips arched upwards to press Angel's fingers inside him. 

"Pot. Kettle. Black." Angel grinned, feeling, watching every muscle in Wesley's body tense and relax. "When I'm inside you, I'm overwhelmed. I can't think of anything else, except how you feel. For the moment, I want to watch you. To deny my own pleasure and push forth yours." He heard the heavy pants escaping from Wesley's lips. "When you come, Wes, my name's going to be on your lips and my cock in your tight ass." 

"Oh god." Wesley stroked his cock harder. "Angel..." He repeated his lover's name over and over. 

Angel couldn't handle waiting any longer and hoisted Wesley's legs over his shoulders. "Mine," he said as he felt Wesley's body tense against his cock at the initial surprise, but then relax again. 

"Angel, you feel so good inside me. So thick and long." Wesley licked his lips. "I can almost taste you on my lips and tongue." 

"Love when you do that." Angel captured Wesley's lips as he began to thrust harder. 

"When I do what?" Wesley asked. 

Angel groaned and began to kiss the side of Wesley's neck in light pecks. "When you lick your lips, gets me every time." His tongue ran over the familiar, raised and healing once again bumps on Wesley's neck. He felt his lover shiver, and Angel felt the familiar rush of excitement to his cock as the shiver traveled the length of Wesley's body. 

Tipping his neck towards Angel's mouth, Wesley gave a small moan. "God. If you keep doing that..." He trailed off and moaned again. 

Angel's nose bumped against Wesley's jaw as he rocked forward, buried in the warmth of Wesley. A feeling and a place he wished never to leave. "I love you." 

Wesley wrapped his hands in Angel's hair and tugged. He met his lover's lips with his own. "Love you too." 

Angel gasped into Wesley's mouth. He was surprised orgasm overtook him. His body shuttered, and he groaned as Wesley nipped at his bottom lip. 

Grinning, Wesley let go of Angel's hair. "I love when I can make you lose control like that." He shifted under his lover, letting his hands trail down his chest to his own hardness. 

"Let me." Angel placed a kiss on the left corner of Wesley's mouth and slid down Wesley's body. He brushed aside Wesley's hands and licked around the head of his cock, enjoying the moan that escaped from his lover's lips. 

"Oh god." Wesley closed his eyes and then forced them open to look down at his lover's face. Angel rarely did this, and Wesley was going to enjoy the moment. His hips arched upwards with each lick of Angel's tongue. 

Angel kissed the tip of Wesley's cock before enveloping the head in his mouth. He didn't have to look up to know that Wesley watched him. 

Wesley moaned louder this time. He had to close his eyes and just concentrate on the sensations of Angel's cool mouth around his cock. He clenched his mouth closed so he wouldn't make too much noise. A whimper escaped his lips as Angel swirled his tongue around Wesley's cock. 

Angel's fingertips dug into Wesley's thighs. He felt his lover's body tense and he took more of Wesley's length into his mouth. 

Wesley felt his balls tightened and draw upwards. He wanted to scream and shout his lover's name as he came. Instead, Wesley only bit his lip harder until he drew blood. With a gasp, Wesley's body trembled as his orgasm washed over him. 

Angel swallowed and ran his tongue along the underside of Wesley's cock as he pulled back. He smiled and playfully bit at Wesley's abdomen before moving higher up his lover's body. "You hurt yourself." He leaned down and licked the few tiny drops of blood off Wesley's lips. 

"I didn't want to shout." Wesley groaned and wrapped his arms around Angel, holding him closely. "Thank you." He buried his head against Angel's neck. 

Angel grabbed the blankets with one hand and pulled them over himself and Wesley. "I love pleasing you." He felt satisfied, comfortably curled up with his lover. 

Trailing his fingers over Angel's back, Wesley sighed softly. Pushing away all unpleasant thoughts for the moment only to sigh again in contentment, his fingers found Angel's tattoo and trailed the raised ink. "Hmm." 

"What's the humming about?" Angel rubbed his foot over the top of Wesley's. 

Wesley pulled his foot away and wrapped his leg around Angel's hip. "You have cold feet." He chuckled softly. 

"Sorry." Angel lightly kissed Wesley. "How are you feeling?" 

Wesley felt a knot beginning to form in his stomach. Not wanting to spoil the mood, Wesley smiled and ignored Angel's question. "Love you." 

"Love you too, but I'm not getting that my partner gave me an amazing blowjob satisfaction." Angel held Wesley closer. Connor wasn't the only member of his family that he worried about. 

"You did." Wesley pulled away and turned around so Angel could spoon him. "It's just that you normally don't give blow jobs. Only on special occasions." 

Angel ran his hand over Wesley's hips and kissed Wesley's shoulder. "Maybe I'm trying to change my pattern or maybe today has been a special occasion." 

"Are you trying to change your pattern?" Wesley pushed himself backward, trying to get comfortable. "Or was it a special occasion?" 

"I don't know. It's been a big day of change, which would qualify as both." Angel loosened his grip on his lover, hoping that Wesley would find his peace. 

"Don't." Wesley reached out and grabbed Angel's hand. "I want you to hold me. I need you to hold me." He shook his head. "Don't let me go." He swallowed hard, as he felt the lump from his stomach move upward to his throat. 

Angel held tighter onto Wesley. "I'm not going anywhere, Wes. I'm right here." He knew that he could at least do this for his lover. 

Wesley cried softly. Somewhere in the middle he turned around and wrapped his arms around Angel, burying his face in his lover's neck. 

Angel continued to hold Wesley tightly. He didn't know what else he could do or if he could do anything. He could've counted how many times he'd seen Wesley cry on one hand. 

Wesley moved his hand up and wiped away the tears from his face. "I'm sorry." 

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Wes." Angel kissed his lover's cheek, tasting the remnants of salty tears. His hand rubbed Wesley's back. 

Wesley captured Angel's lips and kissed him desperately. His hands came up to tangle in his lover's hair. His tongue pushed hard against Angel's lips, forcing them to part. 

Angel groaned into Wesley's mouth. He didn't know what Wesley wanted or if this was what he needed, but for now, Angel went along with Wesley's lead. 

Wesley whimpered and tried to tug Angel's mouth closer. Breaking the kiss, Wesley said, "I love you." 

"Love you too." Angel leaned in and gave Wesley another quick kiss. "Tell me what you need." He looked into his lover's cloudy blue eyes. 

Shaking his head, Wesley closed his eyes. "No, I don't need anything." He kissed Angel again. "What do you need?" 

"I have what I need. I have you in my arms and a son who's asleep in his bed." Angel touched Wesley's face, but kept an arm firmly around his lover. "And you do need things, Wes. You just need to ask." 

Wesley shook his head. "It's just too much right now. Please." Wesley turned his head to the side and away from Angel's touch. He nuzzled Angel's neck. "Please." 

Angel fell back into silence. He ran his hand through Wesley's hair. As brilliant as Wesley was - in fact, he was probably a genius - he rarely acted like he needed anything when he clearly did. Okay, not so clearly because Angel felt like he fucked up at every turn with Wesley. 

Wesley sighed and practically growled his words into Angel's neck. "You're a goddamn vampire just act like one for once." 

Closing his eyes, Angel tried the counting thing, not to lash out at Wesley. Instead, he lightly pushed against Wesley's chest, prying his lover from his chest. Rolling over, Angel stared at the wall. "Goodnight, Wes." 

Clenching his hands into fists, Wesley took a deep breath. "Arsehole." Wesley pushed the blankets off him and got out of bed. 

Rolling over and sitting up, Angel watched as Wesley furiously dressed. "Then stop sounding like a fucking Watcher. Stop telling me what a vampire's supposed to do and what they're not supposed to do. It's getting a little old." 

Wesley turned around and uncharacteristically punched the wall hard. "Go to hell." His voice was low and raspy. 

"Been there, done that. I'll have to pass this time." A hard look settled into Angel's jaw. "You, of all people, should know that I'm not exactly a textbook case. But sometimes I wonder if you don't pay too much attention to what you've read compared to what you've seen." 

"So says the vampire who sees a therapist because he is too stupid to think things out for himself." Wesley didn't turn around, knowing that if he did, he would hit something other than the wall. 

"Maybe if I had a lover who had enough self-worth to speak up when he, god forbid, needed something and didn't take his issues out on our son, I would be okay with my level of dysfunction." 

"It doesn't matter what I say because you never listen. When I tell you what I need, you change it to what you want to give." Wesley turned around, keeping his hands closed in fists. 

Angel snorted. "When have you ever told me what you actually needed? Clearly told me what you needed. I know you have the smug knowledge that you're smarter than everyone you know, but you're dumb about a lot of things. I am not just a vampire. Connor is not just our son or just a child. And you, you're a lot more than just a brain." 

"I have told you what I needed. You just don't want to do it." Wesley crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Are you just going to lie in bed while we argue?" 

"Does my sitting in bed mess up your previously defined perimeters of how a vampire should argue?" It was true. Usually, Angel moved closer to Wesley, knowing that his touch calmed his lover. But somehow he was passed caring. "Since I'm so stupid, why don't you tell me what I'm not doing that you asked me to do?" 

Wesley didn't move, he stood still. "One, I asked you not to let go of me. I asked you not to push me away, and you did. Two, I figured after centuries of having sex, not to mention the years you've been with me, that you would pick up on my nonverbal clues. Such as the way I kissed you. Shall I go on or do you need me to use smaller words and diagrams to understand?" 

"Did you even take into consideration how I'd react to your 'act like a vampire' line? You fucking know as well as I do what vampires actually do. Somehow the fact that I used to be a mass murderer isn't something that I want to bring into bedroom. There's really no way to sugarcoat 'ripped out your throat.'" Angel ran his hand through his hair, tilting his head just enough that it touched the wall behind him. "Connor's right. All we do is fight." 

Wesley shook his head. "Yet again you miss the point by yards. This isn't going to work." 

"I assume I missed your point of me letting you go and me pushing you away instead of having sex with you as part of your refusal to talk about your feelings, but to still be as close to me as possible. That point?" 

"Perhaps I don't want to talk about my feelings, because I don't want to think, but yes that was one of the points." 

Angel frowned. "We're running in circles of you not wanting to talk about your feelings. We fight and then we have sex, but we never actually do anything more than put a band aid on a bullet hole. Don't get me wrong, I love having sex, especially with you, but how many years have we been fighting about money? About Connor? At least Connor actually changes and grows, so there can be different issues, but god, I'm so tired of fighting." 

"So I guess there is only one thing we can do." Wesley sighed and slumped against the wall. 

"You're going to come to therapy with me?" 

"That's not what I was suggesting." Wesley turned and opened the bedroom door. 

"I know." Angel gave Wesley his best 'I'm not as big of a dipshit as you think I am' look. He had to keep Wesley talking, to keep Wesley in the room. 

"When we get home, I'm going to move into another room." 

Angel shook his head. "Going to send Connor postcards from your room like Spike does." His resolve was starting to melt, and he knew his comment was unfair. 

Wesley couldn't respond. Knowing if he did, he would say something that couldn't be taken back. Instead, he walked out of the bedroom. 

Angel blinked his eyes and stared at the empty spot on the wall where Wesley had been standing. He just stared for a while before lying down and curling up with the pillow that smelled like Wesley.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Wesley glanced at his watch. He spent a restless night on the couch without any blankets or pillows. Sighing, then groaning, Wesley stood up and headed upstairs to take a long hot shower. He opened the door to the bedroom. Seeing Angel awake, Wesley cleared his throat. "Do you mind if I shower?" 

"No," Angel said. The pillow was still curled next to him. He'd been up for hours, but hadn't moved from the bed. For the first time since Connor was a toddler, he felt his actual age. 

Wesley turned up the thermostat and went into the bathroom to run the water. He shivered as he took off his shirt. "I'm very upset with you." 

Angel felt like rolling his eyes, but instead continued staring at the wooden paneling of the closet. He hadn't moved a muscle, except to speak, since Wesley entered the room. "I know." 

Wesley walked to the bed and sat down and picked up his pillow. "Your last comment the night before hurt, deeply." 

"He left, and now you're threatening to. I can't go through that again." Angel looked up at his lover. He needed Wesley, and Connor needed both his fathers. 

"I'm not leaving. Just not sleeping in the same room." Wesley shivered again. 

Angel saw the goose-bumps raising on Wesley's arms. "But it's a step toward leaving me." 

"I wouldn't leave you, Angel. It would kill me." Wesley looked down at his hands. "Remember when I left when Connor was born. I couldn't... If I didn't come back, if you didn't take me back..." Wesley trailed off. 

"Of course, I remember." Angel placed his hand on top of Wesley's, waiting for Wesley to pull back. 

Wesley raised Angel's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I can't live without you." 

"Feeling's mutual, Wes." Angel moved to sit up. "You're cold." He reached with his empty hand to grab a blanket to wrap it around Wesley. 

"I left the water running in the shower." Wesley curled up and snuggled against Angel. "I won't leave you." 

Angel held Wesley closely to him. He kissed her lover's brow. "Don't worry about the water." He felt relieved and hopeful. 

Wesley closed his eyes. "I didn't sleep last night." He wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. "I hate this." 

"Me too. Sleeping with a pillow that smells like you isn't the same." Angel felt that Wesley had stopped shaking. "I'd never let you leave." 

Wesley nuzzled Angel's neck and placed kisses along his jugular. "You're not just a vampire." 

"And you're not just a brain." Angel ran his hand along Wesley's back. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Wesley sighed softly. "I just feel like I'm a kept man." 

"We both kind of smother each other. Sometimes I feel like you don't let me do anything but hack demons and make dinner." 

"I feel sometimes that you only let me take care of Connor's school stuff and keep your bed warm." 

Angel leaned in and placed a kiss on Wesley's lips. "Maybe we should plan our day together. Start with today and take it one day at a time. Equal responsibility." 

"Sounds good." Wesley ran a hand down Angel's side. "I think we should also make sure that when we are making love, we do things to please each other and not be selfish. Or does that make me sound too much like a woman?" 

Angel chuckled. "A little. Funny because you once told me that I was a giving lover, but things have changed in our lives." He smiled. "I have an idea for today." 

"What's that?" Wesley snuggled closer and laid his head on Angel's chest. Finally warm enough, he started to relax. 

"Well, we have about an hour before our son wakes up. I was thinking that we could solve the problem of the pesky running water by showering and then we could make pancakes with Connor. Ones with smiley faces." 

Wesley nodded. "As long as you cook." Wesley groaned and rolled over. 

"Shower. Coffee. Pancakes. Then nap." Angel kissed Wesley's cheek. His hand moved to unbutton Wesley's pants. 

Wesley groaned as he felt his cock twitch in response to his lover's hand. "Angel..." 

"Yes?" Angel looked up. "Is there a problem?" 

"Have I ever told you that when you undress me I find it unbelievable erotic?" Wesley groaned again when Angel brushed his wrist against his cock. 

Angel smiled. "Usually, I get 'Angel, stop teasing me and take my bloody trousers off already.'" He leaned in and kissed Wesley, tongue running along his bottom lip. 

Wesley moaned. "That's because by the time you get to undressing me we have had about four hours of foreplay." He brought his hands up and against Angel's arms. 

"Then this must be a record." Angel looked in Wesley's eyes. He felt so incredibly relieved. Better. Things had to get better between them. Sex might've been so easy to fall into, but it still meant progress in the right direction. 

"I think you might be right." Wesley smiled. "Of course you are very naked." 

"Is there a different between naked and very naked?" Angel rolled over and took Wesley's hand. He slowly took his lover toward the shower. His hand moved to Wesley's back and his mouth to Wesley's lips. 

Wesley licked around Angel's mouth, teasing his lover's lips with his tongue. He moaned into Angel's mouth. "Yes." 

Angel's fingers dug into Wesley's hip as he pulled him closer. "Want to explain that one." He reached with his free hand to turn on the shower sprayer and dragged Wesley inside. 

"Very naked is when you are naked and," Wesley ran a hand down Angel's chest, brushing his lover's erection with the back of his hand, "are hard like you are." 

Angel leaned in and nipped at Wesley's ear. "And here I thought it just meant that I liked you," he said. His hand grabbed Wesley's ass. 

Wesley chuckled and pushed back into Angel's hand. "Tease." 

Angel placed kisses along Wesley's jaw line. "If anyone's a tease, it's you, Wesley. Everywhere you've been I can smell you. Hear the sound of your feet. Your breath. Your pulse throbbing beneath your skin." Water ran between them, and Angel closed his eyes as it soaked his face. "I want you tell me how much you want me." 

Wesley panted for a moment shivering in desire, despite the heat of the water. He wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and pulled him closer for a demanding kiss. 

Angel groaned into Wesley's mouth. He wanted Wesley, needed Wesley. They both needed each other. His cock brushed against Wesley's. 

Wesley broke the kiss. "Does that answer your question?" 

"Need to hear you say it, Wes." Angel felt like a man drowned and coming up for air. Wesley was his air. 

"It's beyond want, beyond need. Angel, if I were to live forever..." 

"Shhh." Angel placed his finger to Wesley's lips. He didn't want to be reminded of his lover's morality. Today, he wanted to be completely in denial. "No ifs, just nows." 

When Angel moved his finger away, Wesley whispered, "I love you." 

"Love you too." Angel brought Wesley's hand to his mouth. He lightly sucked on his lover's ring finger: the one Wesley wore his ring on. 

Wesley moaned and closed his eyes. "Fuck." His cock twitched in anticipation. Angel was acting different. Wesley couldn't explain the feeling. It was almost like the first time they made love. 

"What would you like me to do, Wes?" 

"Turn around and place your hands on the wall." Wesley gripped Angel's hip. "I want you." 

Angel gave Wesley a quick kiss before doing as told. He grinned as Wesley's hand ran down his spine. 

"Rough or gentle?" Wesley gave Angel's arse a light tap. 

"Just you." 

Wesley picked up the bar of soap. He ran it along Angel's back, soaping up his lover in large circles. Trying to remember the last time they showered together like this. 

Angel closed his eyes. Wesley's hands on him felt wonderfully relaxing. He'd been so focused on them that he hadn't realized just how tense he was. "Feels good." 

"Hmmm." Wesley washed every inch of Angel's back over and over getting lost in the moment. He started humming softly. 

"What are you humming?" Angel figured that it was probably something from the 80s, something he missed. When Wesley's hand dipped between his cheeks, he groaned. 

"Nothing you would know." Wesley teased Angel's hole with one soapy digit. He bit Angel's earlobe as he pressed his finger into his lover. 

"Which would be why I asked." Angel clenched over Wesley's finger. He pushed back against his lover. 

"Do you want to talk about music or..." Wesley added another finger. "Because I could go either way." He smiled as he teased Angel, finally relaxing for the first time since they started this vacation. 

"Worried I'll mock your musical taste?" Angel turned his head to watch the amused, faux upset look on his lover's face. His knees about buckled when Wesley's fingers pressed against his sweet spot. "Oh, god." 

"You have no taste in music." Wesley removed his fingers and grinned. "But if you want to talk music? I was humming Shalamar's 'I Can Make You Feel Good.'" 

Angel shook his head. 

"What?" Wesley pulled away to adjust the water stream to rinse Angel's back. 

"No multi-tasking?" 

"You'd rather talk music." Wesley grinned. 

"Not funny. I am very, very naked here." Angel stayed still, eyes watching his lover. 

"Is there something you want me to do about it?" Wesley tipped his head to the side, running his gaze down his lover's body. 

Angel shrugged. "Well, I could take care of myself." He took one hand from the wall and began the stroke himself. He smirked. 

Wesley watched Angel and smiled. "I'm not the one with the voyerism kink." He started to rub the soap all over his chest. 

"Didn't say I was doing it for you." Angel pushed back from the wall and grasped Wesley's hand, snagging the soap bar from him. He also stole a kiss from Wesley. 

Wesley grinned. "Who are you doing it for?" 

"Since you stopped, myself. Though there was a little 'maybe Wes will get the hint and fuck me' innuendo." Angel scrubbed his face with the soap and rinsed under the water. 

Wesley pouted and moved closer to Angel. "Maybe I was trying to tease you." 

"I think Connor and Wilbur are the only ones young enough to get away with pouting in this house." Leaning in, Angel sucked on Wesley's bottom lip. He reached down with a soapy hand and fondled Wesley's balls. 

Wesley groaned and brought his hands up. He tugged on Angel's nipples. 

"Want me to turn around again?" Angel muttered between kisses. He didn't think there was anything better than Wesley against him. 

"In a moment." Wesley pinched the nipples hard. "I like this view." Letting on hand slid down his lover's body stopping short of his erection. "It's perfect." 

Angel groaned when Wesley's hand brushed over his cock. 

Wesley pushed Angel backwards against the titles. He attacked Angel's mouth while he ran his hands lightly up and down on Angel's cock. 

Angel thrust into Wesley's hand. His tongue pushed between his lover's lips and his hand ran up Wesley's shaft. The water flowed over Wesley and then was reflected down Angel's sides. 

Wesley broke the kiss with a groan. "Turn around." 

Angel braced himself on the titles. He felt the kisses Wesley placed up and down his shoulders and Wesley's cock rubbing against his backside. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." Wesley eased himself into Angel. He stopped for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of being in his lover's body. "I was wrong," he whispered in Angel's ear. "This is perfect." 

"Yes." Angel groaned loudly as Wesley began to thrust. He felt his lover's movements all the way to his toes. 

Wesley wrapped a hand around Angel's cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Rotating his hips in a circle, trying to find his lover's spot. 

Angel shuddered. "Wes. Oh, god, Wes." His fingers curled against the tile. 

Leaning in closer to Angel's ear, Wesley gave the tender earlobe a nip. "Like that, baby?" Wesley angled so he kept hitting Angel's prostate over and over. 

"Keep going." Angel closed his eyes and met Wesley's thrusts. He felt the familiar tingle rising in his balls and his orgasm over taking him. 

Wesley moaned. "Love you." He kissed and sucked on Angel's neck. 

"Love you too." Angel titled his neck, letting his lover have full access to it. There were times when he wished Wesley had fangs to sink into his neck. He groaned when Wesley bit down. 

As Wesley's orgasm washed over him, he continued to bite his lover's neck. He gave one final thrust and shivered against Angel's back. 

"Mmmm." Slowly, Angel turned around and took Wesley into his arms. He never wanted to let Wesley go. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel as he let his lover hold him. "Just mmm?" 

"There was a lot of meaning behind that mmm." Angel held Wesley tighter. 

"We both know that I speak many languages fluently, however, I don't speak mmm." Wesley nuzzled Angel's neck. No matter how much Angel tried to be more than a vampire, Wesley knew that there were some things that were hardwire in his brain and body. Wesley tried to use them to his advantage. 

"It means I love you and I need you. It means I'm happy and there there's no where I'd rather be than with you." Angel took a deep breath, smelling Wesley and the sex they'd just had. "You smell nice." 

Wesley smiled. "I love you too, but I have to say there is at least one other place I rather be." 

"And where's that?" 

"Bed." Wesley pulled away. "At least, it's dry there." He glanced down Angel's body. "Though I don't know if I like it when you are dry." 

"Too bad." Angel finished soaping up his body and then Wesley's. He loved running his hands over his lover's body. 

Wesley closed his eyes and allowed Angel to pamper him. "Why is that?" 

"If I'm wet, you're wet too. I can't be expected to keep my hands off you." Angel massaged Wesley's scalp as he applied shampoo. He grinned when Wesley gave a tiny moan. "Also I just heard someone open his door." 

"Breakfast then nap, right?" Wesley kept his eyes closed as he gave Angel a kiss. 

Angel nodded. "Connor can play out in the snow again and I'll watch him. You can nap." 

Wesley shook his head. "You do realize that we are in the country, not the city right?" 

"I know. I just don't like the idea of him being alone. He's alone more than he should be for an eight-year-old." Angel kissed Wesley before moving under the water and shampooing his own hair. 

Wesley sighed and got out of the shower. He understood why Angel wanted to watch Connor but he couldn't help remembering that when he was growing up how often he was alone. 

Turning off the water, Angel took the towel from Wesley. "Thanks." 

"He will be fine when Helen is older and they can play together." Wesley walked into the bedroom and walked to the closet. 

"They're almost eight years apart, Wes. Connor will probably be babysitting her." Angel wrapped the towel around his waist and found his toothbrush. "You know, returning the favor for all those times that Fred and Gunn watched him." 

"I was trying to be optimistic." Wesley slipped on a pair of pajamas and headed to bed. 

Angel spit into the sink and rinsed it out before reaching for his razor. "I know." He'd inquired about play groups for children with gay parents, but Wesley seemed resistant to the idea after their experiences with Connor when he was younger. Of course, these days Connor didn't tell stories, in fact, they were lucky if he even said hi to the other children. 

He finished and walked into the bedroom. "Any ideas?" He smiled at the sight of Wesley curled up among the blankets. 

"You could always find another vampire and see if you can knock her up...again." Wesley snuggled his face in Angel's pillow. 

"I think that was a one time deal. Besides, we'd have the same age problem." Angel pulled out his black pants and a matching black sweater. 

Wesley opened one eye and watched Angel. "True. How about you go and make breakfast before our son takes up cooking." 

"It's a good skill." Angel laughed when Wesley rolled his eyes. "I'll go down and supervise. Though I can't be held responsible if Wilbur eats your pancakes again." 

"I still think Connor ate my pancakes that time. Either that or you did." Wesley made a shooing motion with his hand. "Go." 

Angel peeked his head into the door of Connor's bedroom, which was open a bit. "When you're finished brushing your teeth, you want to make pancakes?" 

Connor shook his head. "I'm not hungry." He spoke around the toothbrush. 

"Why aren't you hungry?" Angel frowned. Connor's appetite also hadn't been very large lately, but his son had always jumped at the chance to eat pancakes. "You didn't eat earlier, did you?" 

"No. I'm just not hungry." Connor rinsed his mouth and toothbrush. He wiped his mouth on the towel and headed towards Angel. "Daddy, can we cuddle?" 

"Sure. Want to sit on the couch and watch some cartoons?" Angel ruffled his son's hair before heading downstairs. "I'm going to heat myself up some blood first." He yawned and considered also making some coffee. 

"Is Wes going to come cuddle with us?" Connor jumped on the couch and frowned. "Where are the blankets?" 

"I think they're upstairs. Wes was cold last night. Let me go get them and Wes." Angel put his blood in the microwave and started it before going upstairs. He gathered the extra blankets and leaned over the bed, placing a kiss on Wesley's cheek. "Your presence is required downstairs." 

Wesley groaned and headed downstairs. 

Connor looked up at Angel and Wesley. "Are you going to leave like Spike?" 

Angel paled. Connor was supposed to be asleep, but apparently, he wasn't. Angel sat the blankets down on the couch and looked over at Wesley. Connor needed to hear this from Wesley, not from him. Just like Connor needed to hear from Wesley that he was loved. 

Wesley headed to the couch and pulled Connor into his arms. "No, I'm not leaving like Spike." Picking up one of the blankets, he wrapped it around himself and Connor. "I won't leave you or Angel." He kissed Connor on the top of his head. 

Connor frowned and pushed away from Wesley. "That's what Spike said, but he left." 

"Connor, Wesley is not Spike." Angel took a sip of his blood before putting it down on the coffee table. Wesley was better than Spike, but it wasn't a good explanation to a child who loved and needed his family. He sat on the other side of Connor, blocking his son from moving any further away from Wesley. "Wes is your father. Spike is extended family." 

Wesley moved to pull Connor into his arms again, but Connor moved away from Wesley's arms. He climbed on top of Angel. "Don't touch me." 

Wesley frowned. "Connor." 

Connor snuggled closer to Angel. "I don't want to watch cartoons anymore. Can I go to my room?" 

"No. You're not going to your room until we talk about this. Why did you want Wes to come downstairs?" Angel made sure that his voice was even and calm. 

"I didn't. I asked if he was coming downstairs. I wanted to cuddle with you, not Wesley." Connor moved off Angel's lap. 

Angel put his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair. "Why don't you want to cuddle with Wes?" He watched his son try to go behind the couch and toward the stairwell. "I told you that you weren't going upstairs yet." 

"Because I don't love him. I want to go home." Connor made a dash for the stairs. 

Angel raced after him, but Connor was too fast. When he reached the doorknob, he was thankful that the extra bedroom didn't have a lock because knocking down a door in a rental was never a good idea. He closed the door behind him, but stood in the doorway. "Connor." 

"Get out of my room." Connor back away from Angel and jumped on the bed. 

"That's not an option." Angel frowned. "What's going on between you and Wes?" 

"I hate him. I want to go home." Connor grabbed his blankets and tugged them over his head. A book fell from the sheets and landed up a thump on the floor. "Get out." 

Angel picked up the book, a dictionary. "I'm not leaving." He sat down on the bed and grabbed the blanket to pull it off Connor's head. He was so incredibly tired. "Why do you hate Wes?" 

"Because he's mean" Connor tugged on the blanket trying to keep it over his head. 

Angel was still stronger than Connor and the blanket came off his son's head. "Did Wes do or say something to you that makes him mean?" 

"You know he did." Connor was crying. "He called mommy a bad word." 

"Yes, he did and he said he was sorry." Angel grabbed the box of tissues from the nightstand and placed them next to his son. "But there's more. You haven't been getting along with Wes for a while." 

"I don't want to talk about it." Connor picked up the tissues and blew his nose. 

"Too bad." Angel almost smiled at how Connor had almost the same resistance as Wesley about talking about his feelings. It would've been cuter if it wasn't such an annoying trait. 

Connor looked up at Angel. "Daddy, was mom really that bad word?" 

Angel sighed. He had hoped that Connor would be older before he starting digging through the less than stellar parts of his and Darla's pasts. But he didn't want to lie to his son, because when Connor found out the truth later, it would be even worse. "Yes, but the world was very different when your mother was a human. It was a long time before even I was born. Women were either what your mother was or wives. And your mom never wanted to be married because then women weren't treated as nicely as they are today." 

Connor frowned. "Did you want me?" 

"Of course, Connor. Neither your mother nor I expected to have you because vampires can't have children like humans do. But we both love you very much. Your mother loved you more than anything in this world. She gave her life so you could be born." Angel put his hand on Connor's back. "You are a miracle. Every day I remind myself how thankful I am to have you. And Wes, Wes loves you. You know that. Not only are you the only child I'll ever have, but you're also the only child that Wes will ever have. Both Wes and I didn't have ideal childhoods and we want to give you what we didn't have." 

Connor moved away from Angel. "I want my mommy." 

Angel shifted, bringing his legs onto the bed. "I wish she could be here too." Of course, when he thought of Darla as Connor's mother, he always saw her as human or filled with Connor's soul. He never wanted Connor to meet soulless vampire Darla. 

"Would you still be with Wesley if my mommy was here?" Connor moved closer to Angel and cuddled in his lap. 

"Yes." Angel hugged Connor. "I loved Wesley before you were born. Darla and I weren't together anymore. But no matter how I feel about Wes or Darla, you are the number one person in my life. I'll always love you no matter what." 

Connor hugged Angel back. "Will you read with me?" 

"We still haven't talked about Wes." Angel kissed his son's forehead. "You know, you're almost as good as he is about changing the subject." 

Connor sighed and moved away from Angel. "I want to read, but I don't know all the words. Will you read with me or not?" Connor was cranky from not eating. 

"You need breakfast, and we're not done talking. We can read after you've eaten something." Angel reached out his hand. "Please, Connor." 

"No." Connor frowned. "I don't want to. I'm not hungry." 

"I can hear your stomach grumbling." Angel watched his son, looking for an inch of hope. "Please, Connor, I promise we'll read together later." 

Connor sighed. "If you promise." He crawled off the bed and headed towards the door. 

Angel stopped and looked down at Wilbur who was happily making a nest in the middle of Connor's extra blankets. She busied herself, pulling and tugging. "You have a ridiculously easy life," Angel said to her. He looked up and saw Connor staring at him. 

"Can I have breakfast in bed?" Connor gave Angel his best pouty look. 

"Get your butt downstairs," Angel said. "I'm not going to make very good pancakes without my #1 helper. Wilbur just doesn't have the same appreciation for a finely cooked breakfast." 

Connor sighed and stomped downstairs. He glanced at Wesley and shook his head. "I don't want to cook Wesley pancakes. He's a poopie head." 

"Unless you want grounded for the rest of the day, I don't want to hear anything like that out of your mouth again." Angel tried to look at Wesley and give him the sorry, our son's being obnoxious look, but he wasn't sure it was working. He decided to go the easy way and make pancakes with mix instead of from scratch. 

Connor bit his lip. "Do I get to stay in my room if I'm grounded?" 

"No, you get to sit on the couch and within my eyesight." Angel measured out the water and dumped it into the mix. "Want to stir this?" 

Connor sighed and crossed his arms. "No." 

"Then you can set the table." Angel grabbed a whisk and started to stir. "For everyone," he added. This was going to be a very, very long day if Connor kept acting like this. 

"No." Connor stood by the counter and shook his head. 

"Yes." 

Connor stared at Angel and then walked to the area where his coat and boots were. "No, I'm going outside." He sat down and pulled on his boots. 

"Absolutely not." Angel dropped the whisk in the bowl and went toward Connor. "You're going to go sit on the couch and remain there until your food's ready." 

"No. I don't want to. I want to go outside." Connor stood up and pulled on the doorknob. 

Angel's arm started to sizzle as he reached across the morning sunlight and slammed the door shut. He bit his lip, instead of cursing in pain. "Go sit on the couch. Now." 

"No." Connor started to cry and slid down towards the floor. 

Angel bent down and picked Connor up. His son's back leaned against his hurt arm, causing pain to shoot up it. Angel expected Connor to fight back, but he didn't. Instead, Connor's loose snow boots fell from his feet. "Come on, Connor. We agreed on breakfast, then some talking and reading. You'll feel better after some food." 

Connor sniffled and laid his head on Angel's chest. "I don't want to set the table." 

"That's okay." Angel grabbed a tissue and handed it to Connor who blew his nose loudly. "See, I also promised Wes breakfast and then he could nap. I need to finish that." He kissed Connor's forehead and sat him down on the couch. 

Connor moved away from Wesley. 

Wesley sighed. "Why don't you take care of your arm, Angel? I'll finish breakfast." He stood up and walked over towards Angel. 

"Thanks." Angel rolled up his sleeve and looked at the burnt flesh. Stupid morning sun. What he really needed was some blood. Vampires didn't exactly heal with band aids. 

Connor sniffled. "Don't let him make breakfast. He'll poison it." 

Wesley turned around and looked at Connor. "What?" 

Connor shrank away and started crying harder. 

"He's tired and hungry, Wes. We all are." Angel punched the buttons on the microwave. He almost missed the times when it was just him and the dark. Apparently, Connor had slept just as well as he and Wes had. "Connor, I told you not to say anything mean about Wes." 

"Still that's no excuse." Wesley pulled out the Pop Tarts and popped two in the toaster. 

Angel rolled his eyes. Wesley acting like an eight-year-old wasn't going to make Connor feel any better. "Then why don't you two try talking to each other instead of using me as a middle man. It's one thing for Connor to try to pit us against each other, but really, Wes." He started to down his blood. 

"Excuse me?" Wesley set the table. "Is that what you think I'm doing?" 

"I don't know what you're doing. But you need to talk to Connor. He's still mad at you about your Darla comment." Angel looked over to the toaster as it beeped. "Pop Tarts aren't breakfast." 

"No. It's not breakfast but it will take the edge off his hunger. Which might make him act better, while he waits for breakfast." Wesley took the Pop Tarts out and placed them on a plate. "Connor, come here." Wesley moved closer to Angel. "Besides I did tell him that I was sorry." 

Connor moved towards them and grabbed a pop tart off the plate. "I don't want to talk to him, daddy. He doesn't love me." 

Angel looked at Wesley. This was Wesley's time to tell Connor that he loved him. Angel assuring Connor that Wesley did love him obviously wasn't doing anything. 

Wesley frowned. "Connor, that's not true. I love you very much. Why would you think such a thing?" 

Connor took a bite of his Pop Tart. "Because you didn't love your daddy." 

Angel leaned against the counter. His arm felt much better. 

Wesley shook his head. "Oh Connor." He would laugh if wouldn't hurt his feelings. Connor was trying to be more like Wesley. "I loved my father, but I love you and Angel more." 

Connor frowned and glanced at Angel and move closer to him. "Dad?" 

Angel ran his hand through Connor's floppy hair. He needed a haircut. "Wes is telling the truth. You always love your family, just sometimes you don't like certain things they do. Wes and I will always love you." 

Connor's frown deepened, and he munched on the Pop Tart. "Did you love your dad?" 

"Yes," Angel said. He didn't mention how he'd killed his father, but what he'd said to Connor was true. "I didn't always think I did, but after you were born, I realized that I did. You can only get that mad at someone you love." 

"Did mommy love her daddy?" 

Wesley nodded. "I'm sure she did." Wesley knew that Angel hated to lie to Connor. "Why don't you and Angel go watch cartoons, while I cook?" 

Connor nodded. "Come on, daddy." He took Angel's hand and tugged him towards the couch. 

"I'll be right there." Angel let go of Connor's hand and watched as his son bounded for the remote. He found the skillet and handed it to Wesley. "Skillet?" 

Wesley took the skillet. "Thank you. Go watch tv with Connor." 

Angel placed his hand on Wesley's back. "I love you." He leaned in and kissed Wesley's cheek. 

"What's that for." Wesley put the skillet down and turned around to face Angel. Wrapping his arms around Angel's waist, he pulled him closer. 

"Everything." Angel held Wesley tighter. He rubbed his cheek against Wesley's stubble. The coarse hair reminding him that Wesley was still here. 

Wesley frowned and stroked Angel's back. "What is it, love?" 

"Nothing." Angel kissed Wesley as he pulled away. "I'm going to go watch cartoons with Connor." 

Wesley watched Angel walk away. He was worried about Angel's actions. He started to cook breakfast, even though he didn't have an appetite. 

Angel wrapped his arm around Connor and smiled as his son leaned against his chest. He really hated cartoons, especially the flashy Japanese style animation everyone seemed to be using these days. It gave him a headache and a longing to bury his head in a good book. "Feel better?" he whispered to Connor. 

Connor nodded. "A little bit." He chuckled at the TV. "Are you feeling better?" 

"Yes." Angel looked up as one girl sped away on a skateboard. "Love you." 

"Can I get a skateboard? That would be so cool." 

"You're going to have to ask for one for your next birthday." Angel watched as Connor frowned. They both knew that his birthday was almost a year off. "Besides, you still have to master ice skating." 

"Do I have to? Ice skating is so gay." Connor munched on his second pop tart. 

Angel sighed. "You're using that word incorrectly. Since you were smart enough to look up 'whore' in the dictionary, why don't you go upstairs and look up 'gay'? Then tell me if ice skating is gay." 

Connor sighed. "But I want to watch cartoons with you." 

Angel looked up at the TV as a commercial started. "You can run upstairs and grab it during the commercials. I won't turn off the TV. I won't even change the channel, promise." 

Connor sighed and ran upstairs. He came downstairs with his well-wore dictionary, a notebook, pencil, and an old-looking black leather journal. "Did I miss anything?" 

"Just an ad for macaroni and cheese." Angel looked at everything Connor carried with him. "You recording your life?" He smiled. 

"No silly." Connor put the journal next to him and opened his notebook and wrote the word gay. Then he looked it up and wrote the definition down. Frowning, he looked at his notebook then at Angel. "I don't understand." 

"What don't you understand?" 

"I don't understand the word. The boy at the skating rink said skating was gay, but hockey rocks. But that word means people like you, daddy." 

"I know." Angel placed his hand on Connor's shoulder. "There are people who don't like gay people so they use that word to describe things that they don't like. Mostly kids and teenagers use it. Just don't use it that way." 

"Okay." Connor put aside his notebook and pick up the journal, holding it tightly to his chest. 

Angel tried to peak at the journal Connor held closely. "What do you have?" 

"I want you to read with me from this. There are a lot of words I don't know and it's too hard to look all of them up." Connor looked over the back of the couch at Wesley, then at Angel. 

Angel took the leather journal from Connor. He opened the inscription page to find in neat handwriting, 'Property of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.' By the date of this, Wesley would've been 14-years-old. "Connor, where did you find this?" 

"In a box." Connor snuggled against Angel. "Will you read to me?" 

As tempting as it was to read Wesley's journal, even one as a teen, Angel closed it. "Connor, you need to give this back to Wes. It isn't yours. A person's journal is a private thing. You need to tell him that you're sorry." 

"But it was in a box. He doesn't want it. Why can't I have it?" 

"People store things in boxes because they want to keep them. It's not yours to take and it's not mine to give." Angel looked over at Wesley who was setting the syrup on the table. "I think Wes is done making breakfast." 

Connor frowned. "Wes, can I have one of your old books?" 

Wesley was surprised at Connor's request. He opened his mouth to reply but Angel interrupted him. 

"Show Wes what you have, Connor." Angel tilted his head, gesturing at Connor. He hoped that Wesley didn't flip out. 

Connor sighed and handed Wesley the book. 

Wesley opened it and paled. "No, you can't have this." 

Connor pouted and sat at the table. "But..." 

Angel placed his hand on Wesley's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze of support. He then moved to pick up the plate of pancakes. "No, buts. We'll go to a bookstore later and you can pick out something you'd like to read." 

Connor sighed. "Can we go to the toy store too?" 

Wesley sighed and sat down. "I don't know." He wondered how much of his journal Connor read and understood. 

"After Wes' nap, we'll discuss what we're going to do for the rest of the day. Though I was hoping we could go skating." Angel heated himself another glass to blood, trying to make up for his lack of sleep. "You know skating is the first step towards ice hockey." 

Connor smiled and started eating his pancakes. 

Wesley was oddly quiet. He didn't touch his food, instead just watched his family. 

Angel started cleaning the kitchen before Connor finished his pancakes. He eyed Wesley who had barely moved except to sip his coffee. "Hey, Connor, why don't you go upstairs and find a book? Also it looked like Wilber needed some water. I'll meet you upstairs in a little bit." 

Connor smiled. "Okay." He pushed away from the table and ran upstairs. 

Waiting until he heard the click of Connor's door, Angel set the syrup back down on the table. He pulled a chair close to where Wesley sat. "You okay?" 

"Hmm? No, thank you." Wesley just stared at his coffee cup. 

"Did you hear what I said?" Angel took Wesley's limp hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss. Wesley's hand felt colder than it should've. 

"Hmm?" Wesley turned and looked at Angel. He frowned at his lover. "What?" 

"You. Are you okay? Because you don't look it." 

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Wesley pulled his hand from Angel's grasp and stood up. "I think I should clean up." 

"Remember how I worry, a lot." Angel watched as Wesley grabbed the syrup from where he'd set it. "Anything in particular that you'd like to warn me about that has you so spooked?" 

"I'm not spooked." Wesley looked around. "Where's Connor?" 

Angel shook his head. "He's upstairs." 

"Oh good." Wesley picked up the dishes and started to wash them, ignoring the dishwasher. "Do you need anything?" 

"Yes, I do." 

Wesley nodded. "I can run to the store if you make a list." 

"That's not what I need." Angel stood and moved behind Wesley. He took the plate from his lover's hands. "There's a dishwasher, you know." 

"Oh." Wesley turned around in Angel's arms. "What do you need then?" 

Angel hugged Wesley. "You. And not you on autopilot." 

Wesley hugged him back. "I don't know what you mean." After a moment, he went to pull away. 

"Wes, don't bullshit me. You're not a very good liar." Angel let Wesley move away from him. 

Wesley sighed and picked up his journal. "Fine." He walked back to his lover and handed him the book. "Read it." 

Angel took the journal from Wesley, but didn't open it. "I don't want to read it, Wes. It's your personal journal. What I want is for you to talk with me about what I need to know, if anything. Connor said that he didn't understand a lot of the words you used." 

"Angel, I don't want to talk about it. I can't talk about it. Do you know how hard I have worked to try to forget my childhood? Only to have Connor get a first hand look into it?" Wesley felt his legs shake and he sat down quickly before he fell. 

"I know, Wes, because I'm dreading the day that Connor starts to read about me or Darla." Angel watched Wesley who looked even sicker. "And he will. Maybe you should be having this conversation with Connor." 

"No, he's too young." Wesley closed his eyes. "I think I need to lie down." 

"The damage is already done, Wes." 

"Don't you think I know that," Wesley snapped. He stood up. "I should have burned those along time ago." Wesley moved towards Angel to grab the book from his lover's grasp. 

Angel loosened his hand and let Wesley yank the journal from him. "We all keep things, Wes. Even if we don't want to remember those parts of our past. Even when I lived on the street hunting rats, there were things I hid away. Little mementos and journals." 

"That's different. I have written everything down. Every moment of every day. God, I have journals filled with descriptions of how it feels when you are inside me. Do you really want Connor reading that?" 

"Of course not, Wes. That's not what I'm saying." Angel ran his hand through his hair. "But he has read whatever you put in that journal. At least part of it. And obviously whatever you wrote about your father, which I'm sure was not glowing, affected him." 

"You think?" Wesley shook his head. "What I don't understand is why my father..." He shook his head again. "What do you want me to do, Angel?" 

"I don't know, Wes. Connor read your journal, and you're his father. I already explained to him that reading other people's journals is wrong. That's as much as I can do." 

Wesley stood up. "Fine." He walked towards the stairs. 

Angel sighed and moved to finish the dishes. It was better that Wesley take out his anger on him and not Connor. 

Wesley stopped at the head of the stairs. He looked towards the doorway to Connor room, then looked towards his own. Standing there for a moment deciding what to do. He glanced in Connor's room and frowned. What he saw was not Connor playing, but himself when he was Connor's age. He backed away slowly and walked into his bedroom. His stomach was doing summersaults. 

Angel felt like he needed a nap himself, but went upstairs where he wasn't surprised to see Wesley not in Connor's room. "Ready to read?"


	8. Chapter 8

Wesley woke up and blinked. He groaned as he pushed himself off the bathroom floor. Heading downstairs, he wrapped his arms around his chest. 

Connor was snuggled against Angel. "Read it again, daddy." 

"Daddy is tired." Angel closed to the book. He and Connor had spent the entire day reading. He closed his eyes and pretended to snore. 

Wesley sat down on the couch. 

Connor glanced over at Wesley and grinned. "Someone is sleepy." Connor poked Angel in the chest. "Wake up." 

"Oh." Angel opened his eyes. "I was having this dream where this little kid kept poking me, but then a handsome man came to rescue me." 

Wesley shook his head. "Sorry but this is the real world. You're on your own." 

Connor grinned and gripped Angel's cheeks. "Do the face. Do the face." 

"As long as you don't ask any other vampires to do it." Angel smiled as Connor rolled his eyes. Of course, both he and Wesley had been telling Connor this from birth. Angel vamped. 

Connor giggled and reached up and tugged on Angel's face. "Will I look like this when I'm older?" He tugged on the ridges around Angel's forehead. 

"Nope. And trust me, that's a good thing," Angel said. He tried not to squint as Connor's hands roamed his face. Though he did hope that someday Connor grew out of this. Not that he minded when Connor as a baby stopped crying when he vamped. 

"Can I be a vampire for Halloween this year?" Connor leaned closer and stared into Angel's yellow eyes. 

"Why not." Angel knew that Connor would most likely forget about wanting to be a vampire by October. "You feeling better, Wes?" 

Wesley nodded, even though he felt worse. 

Connor moved his head and looked up Angel's nose. "You have a booger." 

Wesley chuckled. "Connor, Angel doesn't get boogers." 

Connor giggled. "It's right here." Reaching downwards, Connor started tickling Angel's stomach. 

Angel started to laugh. His face went back to his human form. "Stop it, Connor." 

"Nope." Connor grinned. "Can we go to the toy store?" 

"Ask Wes." Angel moved away from Connor and toward Wesley. He buried his head in Wesley's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Despite that Wesley had recently brushed his teeth, Angel could smell that Wesley had been vomiting. 

"Sure, why not." Wesley placed his hands on Angel. His grip was gentle. "Why don't you run and get change, Connor?" 

Connor grinned. "Cool." He jumped towards his fathers and gave them both a quick hug. "Thanks, Wes." After a moment he ran upstairs. 

"How sick are you?" Angel asked and looked up at Wesley. 

"Not very." Wesley sighed. "Did I ever tell you how annoying it is having a lover who can smell everything about you?" 

"No offense, but I wish I couldn't." Angel touched Wesley's cheek. 

Wesley moved his head to the side. "Thanks. I'm going to take a shower and wash my mouth out with acid. That way you will only smell apple shampoo and burnt flesh." 

Angel rolled his eyes. "Mmm...burnt flesh my favorite. We could be matching." He held his arm up. 

Wesley paled. "I'm such a horrible boyfriend. I forgot you were hurt this morning." Wesley reached out and took his lover's hand. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm just a little tired. All healed though." Angel leaned up and kissed Wesley's cheek. "Just my boyfriend?" 

Reaching down, Wesley unwrapped Angel's bandage. "Yes, just the boyfriend. Until someone younger and better looking comes along." 

Angel snorted and tried not to flinch as the bandage tugged his arm hair. "Not going to happen as you're getting hotter by the minute." 

"Only if you like dirty old men." Wesley ran his hand lightly down Angel's healed arm. "How much blood did you drink today?" 

"Maybe I'm developing a new fetish. Besides, I'm the one who's older than dirt as Connor likes to remind me." Angel thought back to his day. He told Wesley that he'd drank twice as much, mostly to stay awake. 

Wesley frowned. "I'm sorry. I should've been down here taking care of Connor." His fingertips brushed down Angel's hand. "We will have to get some more blood." 

Angel took Wesley's hand in his. "It's okay. Connor and I had a good day, and he seems to be better." 

"Good." Wesley attempted to stand up and to pull Angel with him. "Do you want to head to bed and I can take care of Connor?" 

"What do you want to do about dinner and ice skating?" Angel lazily wrapped his arms around Wesley. "I'm good for probably four hours or so, but your plan might be good if I'm taking Connor out tonight." 

Wesley shifted his body and wrapped his legs around Angel's waist as he laid down on the couch, pulling his lover on top of him. "Maybe we should have a nanny or five." He closed his eyes and stroked Angel's hair. 

"That'd be nice." Angel sighed. "But I think the screening process would kill me." He shifted to make himself more comfortable in Wesley's arms. The temptation was too great to fall asleep and Angel closed his eyes. 

Wesley smiled and closed his eyes. He heard Connor run down stairs and stop when he saw them on the couch. 

Connor jumped on top of Angel's back and laid down. 

Wesley groaned with the extra weight. 

"Wes, can I go outside? It stopped snowing, and I promise not to go far." 

Wesley opened one eye. "Well..." 

Connor shifted and laid his head on top of Angel's. "Please?" 

"Children are pure evil," Angel mumbled. He'd been pretty asleep, but it never failed that Connor would wake him up. 

"Like father like son." Wesley groaned as Connor started jumping on Angel's back. "Yes, go before you crush me." 

Connor squealed and jumped down. He ran to his boots and jacket and slipped them on. "Bye." He opened the door and rushed out before they could say no. 

Wesley shifted and closed his eyes. "He is way to fast for mere mortals." 

"As long as he doesn't start craving blood, we'll be okay." Angel reached over for a blanket and threw it over them before snuggling back down with Wesley.


	9. Chapter 9

Wesley heard the door slam shut. He opened his eyes and shifted under Angel. "I can't feel my legs." 

"Sorry." Angel rolled over so his lover's legs weren't trapped under him. "Connor, take off your boots." 

"I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" Connor dumped his wet clothing at the door. "Can we have take out when we go to the toy store?" 

Angel looked at Wesley, waiting for some signal. They'd meant to get up and make dinner, but it hadn't happened. 

Wesley opened his eyes. "Sure, whatever you want, Connor." Wesley closed his eyes again. 

"But tomorrow, we're having meatloaf and you're going to eat it," Angel added. He scooted higher and kissed Wesley's lips. 

Wesley kissed Angel back. "Angel, he doesn't like meatloaf, there is no reason to force him to eat it." 

"But you do. Think of it as a compromise for tonight's fast food." Angel's lips met Wesley's again. He hadn't heard Connor coming around the other side of the couch or grossing out, which means he was probably drying off or changing his clothing. 

Wesley broke the kiss. "Angel, I don't need meatloaf." He moved to sit up. 

"It's not about need, Wes." Angel pulled Wesley back down. "Though I do need snuggles." 

"You slept on me all afternoon." Wesley squirmed in Angel's arms. "Why don't we take another shower then go out?" 

"A repeat of this morning?" Angel rolled over and stood up, holding his hand out for Wesley. "Connor, Wes and I are taking a shower before we go for dinner. Feed Wilbur and change your wet clothing." He pulled Wesley upstairs and into their bedroom, kicking the door shut. 

Wesley chuckled. "My, my, my, someone is in a mood." He stretched his arms over his head, his shirt ridding up exposing inch of his stomach. 

Angel's hands went to Wesley's exposed skin. He started to undress his lover. "You're just so tempting." 

Wesley chuckled. "I think it's more that you are horny than me being tempting." 

"I wouldn't discount yourself so quickly, honey." Angel chucked off the rest of his own clothing. He grabbed onto Wesley's undone belt and tugged him toward the bathroom. "You know, we still haven't used the tub. I'm thinking maybe tonight." 

"Angel, really three times in one day? Is it my birthday?" Wesley chuckled and moved away from Angel to turn on the shower. 

"Oh, we're definitely hiring a babysitter to watch Connor for your birthday." Angel slipped his hands down Wesley's pants. He groped his lover's hardening cock and leaned down to kiss Wesley's neck. 

Wesley groaned and arched his neck, while pushing his hips towards Angel. "Have you already made plans for my birthday?" 

"I've thought of a few things. Mostly they involve you and me and a bed. Why?" 

"Just wondering." Wesley grinned. 

"Faith and Anya thought we should get male strippers, but Gunn wasn't so keen on it." Angel moved his hand and pushed down Wesley's pants and boxers. "Though he was kind of outvoted." 

Wesley frowned. "No strippers." Stepping out of his clothing, Wesley turned around and admired Angel's body. "Mine, all mine." Wesley shook his head in disbelief. "How did I get so lucky?" 

"Yours." Angel pulled Wesley into the shower and positioned them under the water. "All yours." 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel and kissed him. "I love you." 

"Love you too. Always." Angel's tongue slipped between Wesley's lips. His hands went to cup his lover's ass. 

Wesley groaned into Angel's mouth. Pressing his body flush against his lover's, he broke the kiss and smiled. "I'd forgotten how needy you are when you first wake up." Wesley shifted his hips, rubbing his erection against Angel's. 

Angel nibbled on Wesley's ear. "I let you in on a secret: I always want you." Reaching down between them, he wrapped his hand around both their cocks and started to jerk them off together. 

Wesley closed his eyes and tipped his head back and groaned. "Fuck." 

Angel watched Wesley's face contort in pleasure: the way his lips curved into a small smile and the muscles in his shoulders tense and relax. Angel groaned as he watched Wesley's neck. His hand sped up. 

"Angel..." Wesley thrust his hips forward in time with Angel's movements. "God," he moaned loudly. 

"Come for me, Wes." Angel braced his hand behind Wesley's back. His own knees were quaking, and he leaned into Wesley, knowing that the titles were biting against his lover's shoulders. 

Angel's words clicked something in Wesley brain. The moment he heard them, Wesley came. He shivered as his orgasm trailed down and out of his body. 

"Wes." Angel leaned further in and voraciously kissed his lover. The feel and smells of Wesley pushed him over the edge and he growled, spilling over his hand. 

Laying his head in the crook of Angel's shoulders, Wesley sighed happily. "Love you." 

Angel wrapped his arms tightly around Wesley. "Love you too." He let the warm water run over them for a while before moving to find the soap. After their shower, Angel found himself watching Wesley intently as his lover dried off and dressed. 

Wesley felt Angel watching him. He stopped and turned around. "Yes?" 

"Just enjoying the view." Angel grinned and tossed a shirt over his head. 

Wesley chuckled. "You're crazy." He finished getting dressed. "Don't make meatloaf for dinner." 

"Why?" Angel sat down on the bed and pulled his socks on. "It's better than fast food for him. Or are we going to risk taking him out to sit down restaurant?" 

"No. It's just that he doesn't like it. We shouldn't force him to eat things that he doesn't like." Wesley walked to the bathroom and took out his hair dryer. 

"He's eight. He'd eat ice cream and cake for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It could be worse. I remember eating a lot of really horrible things growing up. Horrible things that no one really makes anymore except to gross out tourists." 

Wesley shrugged. "Still, we're on holiday. No meatloaf." 

Angel shook his head. "Connor's going to like that idea, a lot."


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night, Wesley watched Angel tuck Connor into bed. He smiled and moved behind Angel, placing his hand on the small of his back. Wesley watched Connor try to fight off sleep but was unable. He walked out of the bedroom holding Angel's hand. "Where can I get to be tucked in like that?" 

"I figured that you'd like cuddling with me better than tucking you in and leaving you to sleep by yourself." Angel placed a kiss on Wesley's cheek. "I would just like to say, we're the best dads ever." 

"Yes, we are." Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel and snuggled against him. 

Angel leaned into the warmth of Wesley. "So I remember promising someone use of a Jacuzzi tub tonight. Or we could curl up in front of the fire?" 

"Hmm?" Wesley nuzzled Angel's neck. "We could do both." 

Angel hooked his finger into Wesley's belt buckle. "First we have a clothing problem. And a need to remove them." He tugged him toward the bedroom. 

Wesley grinned and shut the door behind him. "I am fully confident in your abilities to handle that problem." 

"See, that's why I love you. You believe in me." Angel reached under Wesley's shirt and ran his hand over his lover's abs. "Other people, they'd question my abilities." Instead of tugged off the shirt, he moved his hands lower and unbuckled Wesley's pants. 

"Other people don't know shit." Wesley chuckled and stepped out of his trousers. 

Angel leaned in and stole another kiss from Wesley. The long ones that he loved, pressing his tongue into Wesley's mouth and his body into his lover's. Wesley tasted like the chocolate ice cream he'd eaten. 

Moaning into the kiss, Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel. He sucked his lover's tongue. 

Letting go of Wesley, but keeping kissing him, Angel undid his own pants. He smiled, breaking the kiss to give Wesley some air. "Did I mention that I like when you're all flustered for air." Quickly, Angel rid himself of the rest of his clothing. 

"You know I don't think that has ever come up before." Wesley let his eyes roam down Angel's body. He stepped away from his lover's grasp. "You should be in a museum." 

"That'd be too boring, and I think that they'd frown on me for having sex with you when the third graders visited." 

Wesley chuckled and headed towards the bathroom. "That would be the sort of thing that could get us banned." 

"It's be a long time since I've been banned from somewhere." Angel turned on the fireplace before following Wesley. "Maybe I should put that on my list of things to do with you." 

"No way, I'm too old and responsible to condone something like that." Wesley bent over and fiddled with the Jacuzzi. 

Angel jumped up on the counter and sat down. "And supposedly I'm the one pushing three centuries." 

"Yes, but I look older. People would get turned on if they saw you naked." Wesley stood up and walked to where Angel was sitting, and ran his hands lightly up Angel's thighs. "I know I do." 

"You're so modest, Wes. The woman at the toy store was checking you out." Angel slid Wesley's glasses from his nose and set them on the other side of the sink. 

"I think you are very wrong. She was wondering if she could take Connor and keep him. Since he was being the most adorable child in the whole world." 

"Our son does know how to charm the ladies. But I'm not wrong." Angel touched Wesley's cheek, feeling the tiny growth of stubble. 

Wesley rubbed his cheek against Angel's hand. "You are blind when it comes to me." 

"And you're harder on yourself than you should be." Angel climbed off the counter. "How's the water coming?" 

Wesley turned around and checked the levels. "It should be about ready." 

"Good." Angel reached out and grabbed Wesley's ass. "See irresistible." 

Wesley yelped and turned around and swatted Angel's hand. "Hey, hands off the merchandise." 

Angel started to laugh. "Did I really startle you that much?" 

"No." Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and kissed him. 

Angel leaned into the kiss, feeling his lover's naked chest pressed against his. "I love you," he muttered against Wesley's lips. He led Wesley to the tub and together they got inside. 

Wesley leaned back into Angel's arms. "Hmm this is nice." 

"Very nice." Angel held tightly onto Wesley. "I think I remember once mentioning that we needed one of these." 

"Hmm," Wesley smiled and turned in Angel's arms and kissed him lightly. "How much do you think it would cost?" 

"Enough to make me long for the old days." Angel smiled. "But no enough to break the bank." 

"Old days hmm?" Wesley shifted in Angel's arms and laid his head on Angel's shoulder. 

"You've been all hmmm-y tonight." Angel shifted slightly so the jet stream hit his lower back. "Everything all right?" 

"Everything is fine. I'm just very relaxed right now." 

"That makes me very happy." 

Wesley turned again in Angel's arms. "Good. I love making you happy." 

Angel pressed a kiss against Wesley's lips. "I love you. I told you that vacation was great." 

Wesley sighed softly and closed his eyes, letting the heat and the bubbles relax him even more. "This is very nice." Not caring that he was repeating himself. 

Angel let Wesley lean against him. He wished that they had more than a couple days left of vacation. He hadn't seen Wesley and Connor so at ease in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Angel carried the last bag up to his and Wesley's room. While he missed being gone, he hoped the peace between Connor and Wesley held. He didn't think that Wesley was prepared for just how disappointed Anya was in not being in charge anymore and Faith's gratefulness that she wasn't anymore. 

Wesley unpacked the bags, pulling all the dirty clothes into the baskets. "Why don't you rest, Angel, I'll do the laundry, then get dinner ready. Afterwards you can go hunting with Faith, if you like." 

"Oh, I get to kill things." Angel wrapped his arms around Wesley's waist and kissed him. "Why don't you get the laundry and I'll make dinner?" 

"As long as you promise not to make something Connor doesn't like." Wesley stepped away from Angel and continued to gather up the laundry. 

"Connor will love whatever I make." Angel looked to the door as Connor ran inside. "Hey, buddy, what do you want for dinner?" 

Connor grinned. "Pizza!" He jumped up and down. "Please, dad." 

"As long as you help me by grating the cheese." Angel moved toward the kitchen with Connor at his heels. 

Wesley brought the basket downstairs. He was loading the washing machine when he heard a squeaking sound. Frowning, Wesley headed towards the sound. Wondering if there was a mouse caught in the glue traps they started to use, he looked behind a pile of boxes and saw an orange tabby kitten with its tail caught in a glue trap. "Hello there." He picked up the kitten and the trap and headed upstairs to cut the kitten free. 

"Now spread the cheese over it evenly," Angel said, bent over the pizza with Connor. He placed drained olives next to the pizza. "Laundry alright?" 

"Fine. Do you know where the scissors are?" Wesley held the kitten close to his chest, and it gave a small squeak. 

"Is that a kitten?" Angel glanced up from the pizza. "The scissors should be in the drawer next to the fridge." 

"Yes, it's a kitten." Wesley sat down with the scissors and carefully cut the fur near the glue trap. 

Connor stopped playing with the pizza and headed over towards Wesley. "Can I pet it?" 

Wesley smiled. "Actually, Connor, you can do more then pet it. You can have it." He handed the newly freed kitten over to Connor, who snuggled it close to his chest. 

"Thanks, Wes, you are the best." 

Angel watched Wesley and Connor and smiled, before finishing up the pizza and putting it into the oven. "Dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes." 

Connor took the kitten into the other room. 

Wesley smiled and stood up. "Since dinner won't be for awhile, I'm going to run down to the pet store and get some cat food." He glanced at Angel. "He looks happy, doesn't he?" 

"You're definitely the favorite dad around here." 

Wesley grinned. "It's about time." He gave Angel a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back, soon."


	12. Chapter 12

Wesley came back later then he thought. He had his arms filled with packages from the pet store. "Sorry, I'm late. Did you guys eat?" 

Angel nodded. "Apparently even a kitten can't stop a young boy from being hungry. Did you buy the entire store? Wilbur's going to get jealous." 

"Cats need lots of attention and accessories. It would have been worst if we found a puppy." Wesley smiled at Connor. "Hey, son, why don't we take your kitten and set it up in your room?" 

Connor picked up the kitten. "Okay. I know its name. It's Charlotte." He gave Wesley a quick hug and scampered off to his bedroom with Wesley following him. 

Wesley set up the litter box in the bathroom. "Now, Connor, since we don't know how the kitten will react to Wilbur, don't take them both out without me or Angel around." He started unpacking the toys and other cat stuff and handed Connor the dishes. "Give Charlotte some dry food and a half can of wet food as well." Wesley pulled out the small box of kitten milk. "Then in a few days we can take it to the vet and get it checked out." 

Connor nodded. "Okay." 

Wesley looked up as Angel entered Connor's bedroom. "Care to help me set up the kitty condo?" 

"I was kind of enjoying just watching, but if you insist." Angel sat down next to Wesley and opened the box containing the condo's parts. He tossed the instructions into Wesley's lap. "You lead." 

Together, with Wesley's instructions, the two of them built the condo as Charlotte started sniffing the edges. When Angel reached near the cat, it scampered away and hid behind Wesley. 

Wesley chuckled. "I don't think Charlotte likes you very much. Must be the vampire in you." Wesley handed Angel a screw. "You do seem to have that effect on certain animals." 

Angel snorted. "Wilbur likes me. A lot more than she likes you. But that could because someone threatened to make her into stew." 

Wesley shook his head. "It's not like someone told me we had a new pet when I came home. Instead I found out as she clawed my chest." Wesley reached behind him and picked up the kitten, petting it. 

Connor came over and took it from Wesley. "Dad, stop teasing Charlotte." He gave Wesley a kiss on the cheek. "You are the best dad ever, Wes." 

As happy as he was that Connor and Wesley seemed to have made up, Angel couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealously. He'd always been the favorite, and since Connor inhaled the pizza and ran off with his pet, Angel knew that Wesley was going to be giving him a hard time about brooding. 

Wesley couldn't stop grinning. He stood up and reached down to help Angel up. "Did you hear that? I'm the best dad ever." He wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. "Did you guys leave any pizza for me?" 

"Of course. Connor only ate a few slices." Angel kissed the corner of Wesley's mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

Wesley tugged Angel back into their bedroom. "Don't be jealous." He reheated a slice of pizza and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Wesley's blues eyes twinkled with mischief. "Care to open this for me, love. After all you have the built-in bottle opener." He reached up and tapped Angel's lips. 

"Ha ha. I'm not going to break my teeth on metal." 

Wesley opened the beer and took a long sip. He put the bottle down and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. "How about you use them on something softer?" 

"Ummm." Angel's hand ran down Wesley's back. "Going to let our son stay up all night?" 

"No, I was going to put him to bed in a few moments." Wesley gave Angel a quick kiss. "You didn't answer my question." He pulled away and headed to the liquor cabinet. 

"Maybe I had other plans for tonight." Angel took the glass that Wesley handed him and sipped the brandy. 

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Wesley ran a hand down Angel's shirt, playing with the buttons. "Or am I not privy to them?" 

"Not privy," Angel slightly mocked Wesley's accent by drawing out the last word. 

Wesley sighed. "As you wish." He tugged on one of Angel's buttons until it popped off in his hand. "Oops." He grinned and pulled away. "I'll put our son to bed now." He handed Angel the button. "Why don't you do whatever it is you have planned." He headed out of the bedroom. 

Two glasses of water, three bathroom breaks, and two bedtime stories later, Wesley returned. When he saw a naked Angel before him, Wesley knew that life would perhaps turn out just fine.


End file.
